Play, Pause, Stop
by bakanoapit
Summary: Play: Hidupkan satu lagu. Pause: Pikirkan tentang Shizaya. Stop: Dan buat cerita dari situ. Kumpulan fic. Oneshoot. Drabble. Song-fic. AU-ish. Beberapa rated. Ehem. Entri #7: More Than This - One Direction. RnR, eh? ;)
1. Entri 1: All About Us

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p>Entri #1. All About Us – Here Is We ft. Owl City<p>

Pairing: Shizuo/ Izaya.

Word count: 3k+

Disclaimer: Durarara is not mine. The song 'All About Us' is not mine, either.

a.n: pertama-tama, biar saya bilang sesuatu. Interpretasi tiap orang ke satu lagu itu beda-beda, oke? Jadi kalo ada yang komen: 'He? Kok begini, sih, ceritanya? Maksud lagunya kan gak begitu!', well..._ screw you_. Haha. Saya punya imajinasi sendiri yang belum tentu sama dengan imajinasi kalian. So, don't like, don't flame. Just read. (And review). Lol. C:

Warning: AU. May lead to OOC-ness. (No rated scene here, so no worries, fella! :9).

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ALL ABOUT US<br>**

—_Here Is We ft. Owl City_

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kenapa harus <em>dia<em>?"

"Karena _dia_ adalah pedansa paling hebat yang kita berdua kenal, kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Tapi kenapa... ugh, kenapa harus _Izaya_? Semua orang asal bukan _dia_, Shinra. Asal bukan kutu sial itu."

Shinra menghela napas, dua tangannya berada di pinggang, "Dengar, Shizuo," dokter muda itu memulai, "Kau hanya punya waktu dua hari. Kalau aku mencarikanmu orang lain yang mau mengajarimu, bakal memakan waktu paling tidak satu hari. Dan itu berarti, sisa waktumu nantinya tinggal _satu_ hari. Kau yakin dengan satu hari itu kau bisa secara ajaib mempesona orang-orang di pesta dansa, eh?"

"Ugh," Shizuo membenamkan wajah di tangannya, "Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa."

Shinra cuma berdecak kecil, "Well, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk datang ke apartemenmu jam tujuh malam nanti," katanya, "Jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, buang semua kondommu dan pastikan tidak ada _lingerine_ milik cewek-cewek yang pernah kau tiduri terlihat. Bagaimana pun juga, Izaya masih—"

"Hubungan kami sekarang cuma teman biasa, Shinra," Shizuo memotong. Tatapan tajamnya terarah ke cowok berkacamata itu, "Kalau kau tidak mau menyebutnya 'musuh'."

Shinra tidak membalas.

* * *

><p><em>I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.<em>

* * *

><p>Jam tujuh tepat.<p>

Bel apartemennya berdering, dan pintu kayu itu terbuka.

"Shizu-chan."

Mata merah yang sama. Rambut hitam yang sama. Bau vanilla yang sama. Senyum menyeringai yang sama. Cowok yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sekarang itu adalah cowok yang sama yang Shizuo ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Izaya Orihara yang sama.

Shizuo menelan ludah.

"Izaya."

Untuk sesaat, dua orang itu hanya saling menatap. Ruby Izaya bergerak, dari ujung atas rambut sampai ujung bawah jari kaki Shizuo. Menyapu hampir semua bagian tubuh cowok pirang itu, sebelum senyum kecil kemudian terkembang di wajahnya.

"Shizu-chan tidak berubah," adalah ucapan pertamanya, sebelum decakan keluar dari bibir plumnya, "Aku sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, bukan? Kusarankan untuk selalu menutup risleting celana setelah sex, dan sebelum bertemu dengan orang. Dan bilang pada siapapun yang barusan kau tiduri untuk jangan meninggalkan bra-nya di kamarmu. Aku bertemu dengan cewek mungil berambut hitam saat naik kemari, omong-omong. Putingnya terlihat."

Oh, _shit_.

Shizuo memutar mata. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat membenahi bagian depan celananya yang belum tertutup sempurna, tapi selain itu, dia tidak memberikan komentar apapun, "Kau kemari hanya untuk mengajariku menari, kutu tengik sial."

"Tentu saja, Shizu-chan. Tentu saja."

Tapi meskipun senyumnya terkembang, Izaya tidak terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.<em>

* * *

><p>Dua orang. Musik. Dan gerakan dansa.<p>

"Maju satu. Mundur. Kanan. Kanan. Maju. Mundur sat..." Izaya menghentikan langkahnya, menggeleng, "Mundur satu langkah, Shizu-chan., bukan mundur dua. Dan perhatikan juga jangkauan step pasanganmu. Jangan melangkah terlalu lebar."

Shizuo mendengus.

Empat jam. Dan belum pernah Shizuo berhasil menyelesaikan satu lagu dengan baik. Dansa. Cih. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti iramanya, kan? Kenapa harus ada banyak gerakan dengan banyak step yang musti di... _dihafal_? Dan kenapa juga ada orang yang mau repot-repot menghafalkannya?

"Karena kalau tidak begitu kalian tidak akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Shizuo mengerjap. _Huh?_

"Kau sedang mempertanyakannya, kan? Kenapa harus menghapal step-stepnya?" tidak berubah. Izaya masih juga tahu segala hal yang ada di pikirannya, "Dan aku tahu, Shizu-chan, karena semuanya tertulis di wajah bodohmu itu."

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

Dia kepala perusahaan bisnis malam paling ternama di Ikebukoro. Dia punya segalanya: uang, kekuasaan, wanita. Dia _tidak_ bodoh, Shizuo mengatakannya mati-matian. Sepuluh tahun lalu Izaya boleh menanggapnya begitu, tapi sekarang dia bukan lagi Shizuo yang sama. Dia bukan protozoan, dia bukan monster (meskipun kekuatannya masih jauh di atas rata-rata orang normal), dan dia bukan cowok yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja oleh kutu tengik bernama Orihara Izaya.

"Lihat? Kau masih menunjukkan reaksi yang sama," Izaya berdecak geli. Tangannya masih melingkar di belakang leher Shizuo, dan jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima inchi, "Bukti kalau _kau_ masih sama, kan?"

Tidak. Dia tidak sama.

Izaya hanya menggeleng saat Shizuo menolak untuk menjawab. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Shizuo, kemudian mengarahkan lengan cowok pirang itu untuk menyadar di pundaknya. Alis Shizuo bertaut.

"Oke. Kali ini aku yang memimpin. Ingat baik-baik gerakannya, Shizu-chan."

Dan musiknya berulang.

* * *

><p><em>Give it a try, it'll be alright.<em>

* * *

><p>Vanilla.<p>

Shizuo melebur dalam gerakan Izaya. Melebur dalam aroma vanillanya.

Tangannya mendapatkan tenguk Izaya. Dan sebelum dia sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya, jemari Shizuo memaikan ujung rambut cowok raven itu. Masih sehalus yang dulu. Samar-samar, Shizuo bisa mengingat bahwa shampo yang dipakainya masih sama dengan yang dulu. Tercium seperti aroma di kebun bunga, dan kopi.

Kenapa dulu Shizuo melepas cowok ini, eh?

_Tidak, _otak kecil Shizuo membantah. Cowok inilah yang dulu melepasnya.

"Shizu-chan?"

Buru-buru Shizuo melepaskan helai rambut Izaya. Mata almondnya terbuka, "Huh?"

Kalau Izaya sadar apa yang barusan dilakukan Shizuo, cowok bermata merah itu tidak menunjukkannya. Izaya melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Shizuo, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Oh?" dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau baru saja dia selesai berdansa.

Izaya berjalan ke arah radio, mematikan musiknya, "Malam ini cukup sekian," katanya, kemudian mengambil _hoodie_ bulunya dari gantungan jas di ujung ruangan. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan Shizuo, "Kau sudah mengenali gerakannya, hanya perlu dihafal lagi. Well, yang barusan itu yang paling gampang, sih. Yang bahkan anak sekolah dasar pun bisa melakukannya hanya dalam waktu satu jam."

"Kau..." Shizuo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. Entah kenapa, berada dengan Izaya tidak pernah gagal membuatnya kesal.

"Tapi tak apa," suara sopran itu membuatnya kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke cowok _lithe_ di depannya. Izaya memberinya satu senyuman lebar, "Shizu-chan hanya perlu menebar pesonanya yang biasa dan gadis-gadis tidak akan memikirkan apakah protozoan yang menggenggam tangan mereka bisa berdansa atau tidak."

Kemudian senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Izaya. Dan cowok itu memutar badan. Kali ini punggungnya yang berada di hadapan Shizuo.

"Mereka bahkan tidak akan peduli kalau Shizu-chan mengajaknya ke kamar dan hanya memberi mereka cinta satu malam. Pesonamu tidak pernah gagal menggiring semua orang melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, kan?" bahu Izaya sedikit bergetar dan kalimat berikutnya terdengar seperti bisikan, "Itu juga yang kau lakukan padaku, lagipula."

* * *

><p><em>The room's hush hush, and now's our moment.<em>

* * *

><p>Jam tujuh pagi.<p>

Bel apartemennya berdering, dan masih dalam keadaan separo sadar, Shizuo membuka pintu.

"Pagi, Shizu-chan~" adalah sambutan riang yang dia dapat dari cowok informan di depannya. Masih tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi. Satu hal lain yang tidak berubah dari Izaya. Padahal setelah komentarnya kemarin, Shizuo bisa memaklumi kalau Izaya akan datang terlambat. Hell, dia bahkan bisa mengerti kalau cowok raven itu memutuskan untuk berhenti menemuinya sama sekali.

Shizuo menggaruk kepala, membuat rambut pirangnya teracak, "Masuk," katanya di sela menguap lebar.

Izaya hanya berdecak, melepas sepatu, menyampirkan jaketnya, dan menghidupkan radio. Musik yang sama mengalun lagi. Shizuo mengamati dari balik almond gelapnya.

Rekaman memori lamanya terputar kembali.

* * *

><p><em>Take it in, feel it all, and hold it.<em>

* * *

><p>Izaya di apartemennya. Izaya di dapurnya. Izaya di ruang tamunya. Izaya di kasurnya. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merindukannya. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba lari, selalu bayangan Izaya yang ada di tembok akhir tujuannya. Dia tidur dengan banyak cewek. Ya. Tapi setelah dia selesai dengan mereka dan mengamati cewek-cewek itu dengan seksama, Shizuo menyadari satu hal: bahwa dia selalu memilih tipe cewek yang sama. Rambut hitam. Tubuh mungil. Wangi vanilla. Kulit putih susu. Kecuali mata merah, yang jelas hanya dipunyai oleh satu orang dalam hidup Shizuo, cowok pirang itu tahu, semua mengingatkannya pada Izaya.<p>

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf, Izaya," rentetan kata itu keluar sebelum Shizuo tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. _Persetan dengan basa-basi_. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Shizuo menutup pintu, berjalan ke arah Izaya, "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena aku tidak salah."

Shizuo tahu Izaya tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak. Tidak," senyum Izaya bukan senyum yang Shizuo pernah lihat sebelumnya. Seperti dia sedang... mencoba melupakan sesuatu. Atau mengingatnya kembali, "Tidur dengan cewek lain saat seseorang bilang dia mencintai kekasihnya sama sekali bukan hal yang salah, kan, Shizu-chan?"

Oh. Dua orang bisa memainkan permainan ini.

Shizuo balas memberinya satu senyuman, "Tentu saja tidak, kalau kekasih orang itu ternyata memutuskan untuk pergi dengan orang lain tanpa memberitahu cowoknya terlebih dulu."

Mata Izaya menyipit, kepalan tangannya bergetar, "Kau tahu kalau Shiki-san adalah orang yang paling kuhormati. Kau tahu kalau dia satu-satunya yang kupunya di dunia ini. Kau tahu kalau dia pergi berarti aku ikut dengannya. Membuatku memilih antara kau dan Shiki-san adalah keegoisan, Shizuo. Oh, dan aku tahu kau tahu kalau aku pernah bilang sebelumnya: 'Aku akan kembali padamu kalau kau masih menungguku saat aku pulang'. Well, baru seminggu aku pergi dan Celty mengirimiku sepuluh foto. _Sepuluh_, Shizu-chan! Fotomu dengan cewek yang berbeda-beda."

Ruby itu berkaca-kaca. Shizuo menahan tangannya untuk melekukan hal bodoh.

"Menurutmu siapa yang salah, huh?"

Shizuo membuka mulut, hanya untuk dia tutup kembali.

Izaya tertawa miris, "Sudah kuduga."

* * *

><p><em>Eyes on you, eyes on me.<em>

* * *

><p>Mata hitam itu melebar di balik lensa kacamata.<p>

"Shizuo! Kenapa kau ada di sini! Mana Izaya? Seharusnya kau bersamanya sekarang, bagaimana nasib dansamu besok, sobat? Tunggu..." mata yang sama menyipit, kemudian berkilat, "Jangan bilang kau melakukan sesuatu padanya! Aku susah payah meminta Izaya untuk mau mengajarimu dansa, kau tahu? Dia menolak mati-matian. Tidak mau melihatmu lagi, katanya. Tapi aku memaksa! Hanya untukmu, Shizuo. Aku menyuruhnya bertemu lagi denganmu demi kau!"

"Brengsek," Shizuo separo menggeram saat mengatakannya, "Kau tahu dan kau masih memaksanya—memaksa_ku_? Apa-apaan itu, Shinra?"

Shinra menghela napas panjang, "Kalian seharusnya punya kesempatan kedua."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot merencanakan kesempatan ketiga kalau begitu. Izaya tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi setelah ini."

Alis Shinra bertaut, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shizuo membuang wajah.

Shinra mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan, "Kau memaksanya? Kau melakukannya! Oh Tuhan. Kau memaksa Izaya tidur denganm—_uumph_!" sebelum kalimat itu selesai, tangan besar Shizuo menyumpal mulutnya. Shinra tersedak sesaat, "_Uhukk_. Oke. Kau tidak melakukannya. Lalu apa? Kau minta maaf padanya, kan? Bagaimana pun juga kau sudah menjadi bajingan selama sepuluh tahun ini. _Ups_. Itu kata-kata Celty, bukan kata-kataku."

Cowok pirang itu memandang Shinra dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau juga menganggap _aku_ yang _salah_?"

Shinra menelan ludah, "Uh, Shizuo," sejenak cowok berkacamata itu terlihat bingung untuk memulai. Tapi kemudian dia mengambil napas dalam dan rentetan kalimat keluar bertubi, "Sebegitu tidak percayanya kah kau dengan Izaya? Maksudku, dia pergi dengan Shiki bukan berarti dia mengkhianatimu, kan? Hubungan mereka itu seperti hubungan ayah dan anak. Kau tahu sendiri apa arti Shiki bagi Izaya. Paman itu satu-satunya yang Izaya punya. Kau tidak seharusnya menuduhnya berselingkuh. Kau juga tidak layak mengatainya sebagai seorang pelacur. Itu penghinaan paling besar yang pernah kudengar keluar dari mulutmu, Shizuo. Dan kau jelas tidak bisa begitu saja menyuruhnya memilih antara kau dan Shiki. Itu sama seperti kalau Izaya memintamu memilih antara dia dengan Kasuka."

"Shiki sialan itu pedofil," Shizuo menggumam.

Dokter muda itu mengabaikan umpatan Shizuo barusan, "Lagipula dia memintamu untuk menunggu, dan kau yang mengingkarinya. Dari sudut pandang orang ketiga, siapa yang salah?"

"Aku tidak suka Izaya bersama dengan pedofil itu."

Shinra berdecak kecil, "Kalau kau benar-benar _cinta_ pada Izaya, kau seharusnya lebih percaya padanya. Anggapan kalau dia tidur dengan Shiki kan cuma rumor," katanya, mengingat kembali bagaimana saat mereka bersekolah di Raira pernah ada gosip panas bahwa Izaya menjual dirinya pada yakuza untuk mendapat informasi. Well, Izaya memang informan, tapi Shinra tahu kawannya itu bukan cowok gampangan. Shizuo lah yang kemudian termakan gosip itu mentah-mentah.

"Ehem. Biar kuberitahu satu hal penting tentang Izaya," cowok berambut hitam itu melanjutkan saat Shizuo tidak bergeming, "Aku dengar dari Celty. Dia bilang, Izaya tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain setelah kau. Selain _kau_. Cowok itu masih mengharapkanmu, Shizuo. Sepuluh tahun, dan perasaannya tidak berubah. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin ada kesempatan kedu—_err_, kesempatan ketiga?"

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk, tapi matanya menerawang jauh.

"Dia tidak akan mau melihat wajahku lagi," bisiknya, "Tidak setelah apa yang kukatakan padanya."

Senyum Shinra melebar. Tangannya merogoh kantong jas labnya, "Well, seperti yang kau bilang, aku memang tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan rencana ketiga untuk kalian," katanya, menyodorkan lembaran kertas pada Shizuo. Tertulis di sana, list orang-orang penting yang menghadiri pesta dansa akhir tahun besok malam, "Karena kau akan mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanku, Shizuo. Gunakan dengan baik."

Shizuo tidak berkedip saat mengamati daftar di tangannya.

Di list nomor dua, di bawah nama Awakusu Shiki, tertulis nama _Orihara Izaya_.

* * *

><p><em>We're doing it right.<em>

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang dicari Shizuo adalah jas putih.<p>

Bukan milik Izaya, tapi milik Shiki. Dan di mana ada Shiki, pasti ada Izaya. Jas putih jauh lebih mudah dikenali ketimbang jas hitam, lagipula.

Cowok pirang itu menerobos gerombolan cewek yang mengerumuninya, menolak ajakan dansa dari lebih dari sepuluh orang (cewek _dan_ cowok), mengabaikan tawaran wine petinggi-petinggi bisnis yang hadir di sana, dan mengabaikan lambaian tangan dari orang yang dikenalnya. Kali ini tujuannya datang hanya satu: dia butuh bertemu dengan Izaya. Persetan dengan pesta dansa dan tetek bengeknya.

Tiga orang. Satu jas putih, satu rambut merah, dan satu jas hitam.

Shizuo berjalan mendekat, memicingkan mata. Tebakannya benar. Shiki, Akabayashi, dan—Shizuo menelan ludah—_Izaya_.

Shizuo mengambil napas panjang sebelum melangkah lebih dekat. Akabayashi yang pertama melihatnya. Satu alis pria berambut merah itu naik. Tongkatnya terketuk dua kali. Kemudian Shiki menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang partnernya itu. Matanya melebar sejenak saat bertemu dengan Shizuo. Ujung bibirnya terangkat naik membentuk satu seringai. Shizuo membalasnya dengan tatapan paling mengintimidasi yang dia bisa. Dia tidak akan mempedulikan hal lain selain Izaya. Hanya Izaya.

Dan kemudian, cowok berjas hitam yang membelakanginya memutar badan.

Ruby bertemu almond. Napas Shizuo terhenti.

"Oh? Inikah Heiwajima Shizuo yang terkenal itu? _Monster_, eh? Bisnis malam?" pria yakuza berjas putih itu berdecak saat Shizuo masuk dalam lingkaran mereka. Shiki mengulurkan tangan, masih dengan seringai lebarnya, "Shiki, Heiwajima-san. Dia Akabayashi. Dan kau pasti sudah _kenal_ dengan anak angkatku, Izaya."

Shizuo menyambut jabatan tangan Shiki, memberinya satu genggaman kuat, "Aku kenal _baik_ dengan Izaya, Shiki-san. Terima kasih. Kami satu sekolah saat di Raira dulu."

"Izaya cerita banyak tentangmu."

"Oh? Bukan hal yang buruk, kuharap."

Shiki spontan tertawa terbahak, tangannya memegang perut, "Tidak. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," katanya, masih separo terkekeh, "Dia hanya bilang kalau ada satu anak pirang bodoh di Raira yang pernah mengambil hatinya, kau tahu? Mengambilnya, lalu menghancurkannya, dan memberikannya kembali dalam bentuk pecahan. Sepuluh tahun, dan dia masih saja bicara tentang anak itu," ujung mata Shiki melirik pada Izaya, tapi cowok raven itu tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun, "Aku _tidak_ punya ide tentang siapa 'anak' ini, Heiwajima-san. Jadi kalau secara kebetulan kau _tahu_ siapa 'anak' yang dimaksud Izaya, tolong beritahu aku, baik? Aku akan memastikan ujung pistolku menempel di pelipisnya dan tarikan pelatukku—"

"_Shiki_-san."

Suara Izaya memaksa Shiki menghentikan kelanjutan kalimatnya. Pria berjas putih itu membiarkan mulutnya terbuka beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menutupnya dan menggeleng, "Kalau itu yang kau mau, Izaya. Kalau itu yang kau mau," katanya.

Mereka melempar kode satu sama lain, sepertinya. Karena setelah itu, Shiki pergi—dengan tatapan sinis dan serigaian terakhirnya tertuju pada Shizuo. Diikuti Akabayashi. Dan di salah satu ujung hall, di tengah keramaian, Shizuo berdiri sendiri berhadapan dengan Izaya.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.<em>

* * *

><p>"Oke," Izaya melipat tangan di dada. Cowok itu mengambil napas dalam sebelum berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Bagian mana dari gerakan yang kau lupa, protozoan? Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah lagi lah memikirkannya. Tinggal cari satu gadis, lalu tersenyum padanya, lalu katakan hal-hal yang indah di telinganya, dan bujuk dia ke kamar. Itu kan yang kau ingin lakukan malam ini?"<p>

Shizuo ingat perkataan Shinra. Ingat omongan Celty. Dan masih terngiang di telinganya ancaman Shiki barusan. Samar, dia menggeleng.

Kemudian, dengan menelan ludah, cowok pirang dengan jas hitam panjang itu mengulurkan tangan pada Izaya—telapak tangan terbuka, dengan tangan lainnya berada di balik punggung. Shizuo sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"May I... uhh, _May I have this dance_?"

* * *

><p><em>Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.<em>

* * *

><p>Tangan Izaya melingkar di lehernya. Tangannya sendiri berada di pinggang kecil cowok raven itu. Shizuo tidak tahu siapa yang melangkah duluan, yang jelas setelah dia sadar, musik di hall itu melambat dan lampu sorot paling terang menyinarinya dan Izaya.<p>

"Kalau bukan karena rasa kasihanku padamu, Shizu-chan, aku tidak akan mau berdansa denganmu," Izaya mendecak kecil saat Shizuo secara tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu hitamnya lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Kau pedansa paling buruk yang pernah kutemui."

Cowok pirang itu memutar mata, "Oh? Kalau aku punya guru yang _lebih_ bagus, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Psshh. Dan sekarang menyalahkan orang lain."

Shizuo tidak menjawab kali itu. Konsentrasinya sedang berada pada hitungan langkah yang pernah diajarkan Izaya. Cih. Bagaimana pun juga, dia punya harga diri. Setidaknya satu kali, Shizuo akan membuktikan pada Izaya kalau dia bisa. Ini cuma dansa bodoh, demi Tuhan. Dan dia tidak ingin Izaya menganggapnya protozoan rendahan.

Sorotan lampu berpindah. Kali ini mereka menari dalam kegelapan.

* * *

><p><em>And every heart in this room will melt.<em>

* * *

><p>"Izaya..."<p>

Entah sejak kapan. kepala cowok raven itu bersandar di bahu Shizuo. Jawaban Izaya teredam jas hitamnya, "Humm?"

"Aku tetap tidak akan minta maaf padamu. Atas kelakuanku waktu itu. Atas tuduhanku padamu," Shizuo menahan napas saat mengatakannya. Dia menunggu Izaya untuk menamparnya, atau memukulnya, atau menendangnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi cowok yang bisa dikatakan berada dalam dekapannya itu tidak memberikan respon apapun, jadi dia melanjutkan, "Aku yang salah, aku yang waktu itu melakukan kebodohan, dan aku bakal menyesal selamanya. Tapi aku tidak ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu itu terlalu sulit untuk dimaafkan. Dan kau akan mengecapku egois—lagi—kalau aku memaksamu untuk memaafkanku, jadi... Izaya, aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Shizuo bisa merasakan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mengejang, tapi tetap tidak angkat suara.

Cowok pirang itu menelan ludah, "Tapi kumohon, aku ingin kau tahu kalau dengan ini aku sedang mencoba meminta satu hal darimu. Kau boleh tidak memberikannya, tentu saja, tapi kalau begitu berarti kau yang egois, karena bagaimana pun juga aku berhak mendapatkannya," Shizuo berhenti sejenak, mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Izaya, "Aku ingin kau memberiku—memberi _kita_—kesempatan kedua, Izaya. Well, atau kesempatan ketiga, menurut Shinra."

Itu, dan Izaya mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan Shizuo, seolah mencari satu ketegasan dari apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Kesempatan kedua. Dan kali ini aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu."

Lampu kembali menyorot mereka, tepat saat jeda antar musik.

* * *

><p><em>This is a feeling I've never felt.<em>

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?"<p>

Tentu saja. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari bibir Izaya.

"Aku menyerahkan hatiku padamu dan kau menghancurkannya. Butuh waktu sepuluh tahun sampai potongan-potongan itu terkumpul kembali, dan aku masih butuh waktu untuk menyatukannya. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau ini kau tidak akan menghancurkannya lebih dari yang sudah kau lakukan, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo menggeleng, "Aku masih meyukaimu, Izaya," katanya, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Hell. Aku masih _mencintaimu_."

Musik yang baru mulai terputar. Masih lagu lambat. Masih lagu romantis.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Shizuo melepaskan satu tangannya dari pinggang Izaya, hanya untuk meraih telapak cowok itu, dan meletakkannya di dada sebelah kirinya, "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku tidak memberikan semua hatiku padamu. Kali ini aku memberikannya. Kau bisa hancurkan sesukamu. Kau bisa membuangnya jauh-jauh, atau kau bisa meletakkannya di dekat milikmu," dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangan Izaya terasa hangat, "Dan Shiki-san sudah memastikan bakal ada pistol yang terarah padaku kalau sampai aku mengulangnya lagi."

Izaya berdecak. Tangannya kembali merambat naik ke bahu Shizuo.

"Jadi, beri aku kesempatan kedua, Izaya?"

Cowok raven itu tersenyum. Kali ini, meskipun ada air mata di sana, Shizuo tahu senyuman itu asli.

* * *

><p><em>It's all about us.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#stopplaying.<strong>


	2. Entri 2: Fall For You

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p>Entri #2. Fall For You<p>

Pairing: Shizuo/ Izaya.

Word count: 400+

Disclaimer: Durarara is not mine. The song 'Fall For You' is not mine, either.

a.n: uhh. Otak saya lagi penuh dengan adegan mesum, jadi ya... begini ini hasilnya. Bahahahaha. Lagipula, udah lama pingin bikin Shizaya rated. Harap maklum? /blink. Oh, dan seperti biasa, jangan lupa review yak? Tehehe.

Warning: AU. Drabble. _Slash_. Meaning that this is a male/male pairing. Rated. Mention of sex. (You've been warned. Lol. :9).

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FALL FOR YOU<br>**

—_Secondhand Serenade_

* * *

><p>Apartemen 404.<p>

Jaket _hoodie_ hitam berbulu di sofa. _Vest_ bartender di karpet. Berjalan ke arah kamar tidur, celana panjang hitam tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Diikuti kemudian kaos berkerah V. Dasi kupu-kupu. Kemeja putih. _Boxer_ merah marun. Dan mendekati ranjang, ada onggokan selimut tebal yang terlempar—atau _dilempar?_—ke kolong.

Tan dan putih susu. Bau rokok dan aroma vanila. Pirang dan raven. Dan di bawah sinaran cahaya bulan, mata bulat _almond_ bertemu dengan iris _ruby_.

"Izaya…"

* * *

><p><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you.<em>

* * *

><p>"Shizu—<em>ENGHH!<em>"

Cairan putih kental itu tersemprot, jatuh tak jauh dari zakarnya.

* * *

><p><em>Over again, don't make me change my mind.<em>

* * *

><p>Napas Shizuo terengah. Dengan satu suara '<em>plop<em>' samar, cowok pirang itu keluar dari lubang Izaya, meninggalkan sisa spermanya tertinggal di liang kecil berwarna pink—yang sekarang sedang membuka dan menutup seirama dengan napas si empunyanya—itu. Memberi satu jilatan terakhir sana, lidah Shizuo kemudian membuat jejakan naik: dari gundukan pantat Izaya, ke barang miliknya, ke perutnya, ke dada putihnya, ke leher jenjangnya, sebelum akhirnya sampai di bibir Izaya.

"_Mmhh._"

Desahan Izaya, dan Shizuo menyudahi sesi ciuman—panjang—nya.

* * *

><p><em>Or I wont live to see another day, I swear it's true.<em>

* * *

><p>Cowok pirang itu merebahkan diri di sebelah Izaya. Shizuo memejamkan mata, merasakan ujung bibirnya terangkat sekilas. Sex dengan Izaya tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa <em>hidup<em> kembali.

Tanpa dikomando, tubuh ramping Izaya merapat pada Shizuo, mencari kehangatan—karena dia terlalu malas mengambil selimut, dan dia tahu Shizuo juga berpikir demikian. Tangan Shizuo otomatis melingkar di punggung halusnya. Dia memijitnya pelan: naik, lalu turun, lalu naik, turun lagi, dan mendapatkan erangan kecil sebagai respon dari cowok dalam dekapannya itu.

Kecupan singkat di dahi Izaya adalah balasannya.

* * *

><p><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find.<em>

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit.<p>

Napas Izaya kembali teratur. Bahunya naik-turun dengan irama. Matanya tertutup, sementara mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangannya terkatup di dada bidang Shizuo. Dan di saat seperti itulah, cowok penagih hutang itu tahu kalau Izaya sudah terlelap.

Siapa yang bisa menebak kalau kutu tengik itu bisa berwajah bagai malaikat seperti ini, eh?

Shizuo tersenyum, mempererat pelukan lengannya di tubuh malaikatnya itu. Kemudian sebelum dirinya ikut pergi ke alam mimpi, eks-bartender itu mencium lembut bibir plum Izaya.

"_Love you, _flea."

* * *

><p><em>You're is impossible to find.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#stopplaying.<strong>


	3. Entri 3: Deer in The Headlights

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p>Entri #3. Deer In The Headlights – Owl City<p>

Pairing: Shizuo/ Izaya.

Word count: 3k+

Disclaimer: Durarara is not mine. The song 'Deer In The Headlights' is not mine, either.

a.n: apa ya? Uhm, read and review, ok? xD

Warning: School!AU. Raijin Days! May lead to OOC-ness. (No rated scene here, so no worries, fella! :9).

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deer In The Headlights<strong>

—_Owl City_

* * *

><p><em>Tell me again was it love at first sight.<em>

* * *

><p>Jam delapan pagi... lewat dua puluh menit.<p>

Cowok pirang dengan seragam Raira biru muda itu berlarian sepanjang jalan tanjakan. Satu tangannya mengepit tas, sementara tangan lainnya memegang potongan sandwich. Sebelah tali sepatunya belum terikat sempuna. Beberapa kancing baju bagian atas belum sempat dibenahi. Dan tentu saja, rambutnya masih acak-acakan.

"_Sial_. Terlambat."

Oh, ya.

Kalau bukan karena Kasuka lupa membangunkannya dan malah meninggalkan notes di pintu lemari es mereka ('Aniki, aku pergi duluan. Aku sudah membangunkanmu lima kali dan kau tidak bangun juga. —_Kasuka_), dia tidak akan bangun untuk mendapati jam wekernya rusak dan berhenti dengan jarum pendek di angka delapan dan jarum panjang bergerak tak tentu di antara angka empat dan lima.

_Aaaarghhh! _

Dan cowok pirang menambah laju kecepatan larinya.

"Permisi, permisi, permisi," pekerja kantoran, anak kuliahan, gerombolan ibu-ibu yang baru pulang dari pasar. Satu tikungan lagi dan gerbang Raira akan terlihat, "Permisi, permis—"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Seseorang, dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah (dia baru pertama kali itu melihat seseorang dengan mata sewarna darah, untuk informasi kalian) yang... benar-benar merah, berjalan melintas tepat di depannya. Seragam gakuran hitam, dengan kaos di dalamnya berwarna merah, tubuh ramping, kulit putih, dan samar bau vanilla. Vanilla. Bercampur dengan wangi citrus, dan... _uh_, tidak salah kan kalau dia bilang itu aroma cappucino?

Cowok itu sempat menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian mengedikkan kepala, dan memberinya senyuman (atau cengiran) kecil. Sebelum kemudian menyeberang jalan dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki.

Bola mata almondnya bergerak mengikuti jejak cowok raven itu. Alisnya tertaut.

Siapa dia?

* * *

><p><em>When I walked by and you caught my eye.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mata merah?"<p>

"Vanilla, citrus, cappucino?"

"Merah? _Merah_?"

"Vanilla? Itu cowok, kan, Shizuo? Kenapa _vanilla_?"

"Shizuo, _serius_? Matanya benar-benar merah kah? Yakin bukan contact lens?"

"Seperti om-om mesum, dah. Sampai _wangi_-nya pun kau perhatikan, eh?"

Pensil kayu di tangan Shizuo patah.

Sedikit menggeram, cowok pirang itu menjawab pertanyaan kawannya yang berkacamata di sebelahnya, "Merah, Shinra, dan aku yakin itu merah asli karena... well, siapa sih yang mau pakai lensa kontak warna merah terang begitu? Lagipula itu merah. Dan Kadota," kali ini pandangannya beralih ke cowok lain di depannya, dengan rambut coklat yang disisir ke belakang, "_Urgh_. Aku bilang begitu karena memang ada bau-bauan macam itu waktu dia lewat, oke? _Cowok_. Vanilla. Citrus samar. Cappucino. Dan aku bukan om-om mesum, sialan."

Jam istirahat saat itu, dan mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di kelas. Shinra menikmati bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah ('Ini buatan Celty-ku sayang, kalian tahu?'). Dengan Shizuo dan Kadota menyalin tugas matematika Shinra. _Ehem_—kalau kau punya teman seperti Shinra, buat apa mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri, eh?

Jadi saat pembicaraan beralih ke pertanyaan kenapa Shizuo datang terlambat—lagi—pagi tadi, mau tak mau cowok pirang itu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan cowok raven bermata merah dengan wangi vanilla pada dua sobatnya itu. Bagaimana pun juga, meskipun cuma lima detik, Shizuo sempat dibuatnya terpana sesaat. Dan selain penjaga toko di dekat rel kerteta api yang dia temui waktu umurnya sepuluh tahun, tidak pernah lagi ada orang yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Tapi merah—" "Tapi vanilla—"

Shizuo memutar mata, "Kau duluan, Shinra."

Shinra, masih dengan mulut terbuka, melirik sekilas pada Kadota. Baru saat cowok tinggi besar itu memberinya anggukan, dia melanjutkan, "Uh, merah, ya?" calon dokter itu terlihat ragu-ragu sejenak, "Aku... kenal dengan satu orang bermata merah yang deskripsinya sama dengan yang kau ceritakan, Shizuo. Dia orang Shinjuku. Baru pindah ke Ikebukuro kemarin malam."

Itu, dan perhatian Shizuo langsung teralih sepenuhnya ke Shinra, "Kau kenal dengannya?"

Satu alis Kadota terangkat, merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Rambut hitam pendek. Mata merah. Dan senyuman khas," Shinra mengangguk, "Kalau itu benar-benar _dia_, berarti _ya_, aku kenal dengannya."

"Siapa namanya?"

Shinra menutup kotak makannya, memberi Shizuo tatapan berbinar aneh, "Oh, cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dengannya, Shizuo," tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, "Dia bilang dia bakal masuk ke Raira."

Jantung Shizuo berdegup lebih kencang selepasnya. Entah kenapa.

* * *

><p><em>Didn't you know love could shine this bright.<em>

* * *

><p>Oke.<p>

Itu pertanyaan kesembilan-puluh-sembilan. Kalau bukan yang keseratus kalinya.

Shinra menghela napas dalam, "Satu, aku tidak akan memberitahu namanya padamu, oke? Aku juga belum tahu pasti apa dia orang yang kau temui kemarin atau bukan," cowok berkacamata itu duduk di bangkunya, diikuti kemudian Shizuo yang menempatkan diri di bangku di sebelahnya. Kadota hanya menggeleng kecil di belakang mereka, berdiri bersandar di meja di depan Shizuo dengan tangan terlipat di dada, "Dan dua, Shizuo, aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan datang ke Raira. Hell. Hanya karena kemarin lusa aku bilang dia bakal pindah ke sini bukan berarti hari ini dia langsung muncul di kelas kita dan memperkenalkan diri, kan? Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

Tiga cowok: satu pirang, satu brunet, dan satu raven itu masuk ke kelas 2-3 beriringan. Jam digital di kelas mereka menunjukkan kedipan merah angka 7:30, tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Kadota berdecak, mundur sedikit untuk memberi jalan saat beberapa anak cewek lewat di depannya, "Shizuo, Shizuo, Shizuo... kau jadi terobsesi pada cowok mata merahmu itu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak terobsesi padanya!"

_Ah_. Dua temannya cuma memutar mata bebarengan.

"Aku... aku cuma ingin tahu tentang dia. Itu saja," jeda sedikit di sini. Shizuo memainkan kancing baju ketiganya, "Hanya ingin tahu!" tambahnya, yang tentu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan dari Kadota dan gelengan dari Shinra.

Beberapa anak lain masuk dan sedikit demi sedikit kursi-kursi di ruang kelas itu mulai penuh.

Sudah dua hari ini Shizuo tidak datang terlambat. Lebih tepatnya, dia memaksakan diri untuk tidak datang terlambat. Bagaimana kalau cowok itu datang sewaktu dia belum datang, eh? Dan omong-omong tentang cowok itu, Shizuo tidak pernah lagi melihatnya di jalan yang sama. Cuma sekali itu, lima detik itu, dan Shizuo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Mungkin Kadota benar. Dia... _terobsesi_.

"Aku jadi curiga," Kadota melirik Shizuo lewat ujung matanya, menangkap alis cowok pirang itu bertaut kecil, "Kau yakin kau hanya ingin tahu tentangnya? Kalau kau sudah tahu lalu apa, huh?"

Shinra memandang mereka berdua bergantian. Shizuo masih mengernyit.

"Kalau kau tidak bilang dia cowok, aku bakal menganggapmu suka padanya," akhirnya Kadota berkata.

Shizuo baru akan membuka mulut ketika pintu kelas tergebrak cukup kencang dan wali kelas mereka, pria tua dengan jambang tipis dan kacamata, masuk. Spontan, Kadota melompat turun dari meja, duduk dengan baik di bangkunya. Shizuo sempat melihat ada sekelebat bayangan orang mengikuti _sensei_-nya, tapi orang yang dimaksud itu berhenti di depan pintu kelas.

Suara papan tulis diketuk, dan wali kelas mereka berkata lantang, "Perhatian semua. Perhatian. Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru."

Suara bisikan terdengar dari sana-sini. Tentu saja. Cewek, dan kemampuan mereka membuat gosip dalam waktu yang singkat. ('Cowok, ya? Cowok?', 'Aku sempat lihat tadi, cakep lho!', 'Aih. Sudah ada yang punya belum ya?', dan satu yang sampai di telinga Shizuo: 'Yang rambutnya hitam itu? Aku sempat lihat dia masuk ke ruang guru. Matanya merah. Tampan.')

Kali ini suara meja digebrak. Dan setelah sahut-sahutan heboh cewek-cewek itu lumayan berkurang, _sensei_-nya melanjutkan, "Dia pindahan dari Shinjuku. Baik-baik dengannya, oke?" beliau mengangguk kecil pada seseorang di luar kelas, sebelum mempersilakan orang yang dimaksud itu masuk, "Orihara-san, silakan perkenalkan diri."

Pintu itu terbuka.

Rambut hitam. Mata merah.

Dan Shizuo tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai menahan napas.

* * *

><p><em>Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights.<em>

* * *

><p>"Izaya Orihara," cowok itu mengulurkan tangan, "Salam kenal."<p>

Shizuo hanya mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Baru setelah Kadota menyodok punggungnya dengan siku, cowok pirang itu bangkit dari keterpanaannya dan menyahut uluran tangan Izaya, "Uh, ah... S-shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Istirahat siang, tapi kali ini trio itu memilih untuk berada di kantin. Shinra bilang Celty sedang tidak ada di rumahnya jadi cowok kacamata itu tidak membawa bekal makan sendiri dan mengajak mereka untuk ke kantin. Kadota punya roti melon di tasnya dan tidak begitu peduli apa mereka akan ke kantin, diam di kelas, atau naik ke atap. Shizuo mengangguk kelewat antusias, langsung mengiyakan begitu Shinra menarik Izaya untuk bergabung dengan mereka ke kantin dan menanyakan pada Shizuo tentang pendapatnya. Siang itu pikiran Shizuo hanya tertuju pada anak baru di kelas mereka.

Ujung bibir Izaya terangkat saat mereka berjabatan, "Shizuo, ya," katanya, sebelum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan cowok yang lebih besar darinya itu, "Oke. Shizu-chan kalau begitu."

Shizuo baru akan membuka mulut untuk protes ('What the fuu? _–chan,_ heh?'), tapi ditutupnya kembali saat melihat senyum lebar Izaya tertuju padanya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Cowok pirang itu tahu dia tidak bisa menolak senyuman maut itu.

"Shinra cerita banyak tentangmu," Izaya melanjutkan, masih dengan senyuman ke Shizuo. Mata merah itu kemudian beralih pada Kadota, "Dan Dotachin juga. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

"Ggah? _Dotachin_?"

Tentu saja, tanggapan bernada protes Kadota barusan hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pembicaraan mereka berkutat dari A ke Z. Izaya menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa sampai berteman dengan Shinra. Disusul kemudian cerita Shinra tentang cowok bermata merah itu. Kadota—seperti biasa—lebih banyak diam, tapi tidak bisa mengelak saat duo Orihara-Kishitani itu mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mereka: 'Dotachin, rambutmu memang asli warna cokelat atau kau cat?','Eaaah, aku lihat kemarin kau pulang dengan cewek kelas satu, lho, Kadota. Siapa dia, eh?', 'Dotachin, Dotachin, itu roti melon, kan?', dan hal tidak penting sebagainya yang membuat Shizuo merasa separo kasihan dan separo geli pada kawannya itu.

Ponsel Shizuo bergetar di kantong celananya. Cowok itu mengernyit saat melihat nama pengirim yang tertera di layar: _Shinra_.

Cowok yang duduk tepat di depannya itu hanya mengangguk saat Shizuo menaikkan alis padanya. Maksudnya, buat apa coba Shinra mengirim pesan kalau dia bisa berkata langsung pada orangnya? Shinra mengangguk lebih keras, menunjuk ponsel Shizuo dengan omongan tersirat: 'Buka sajalah, jangan banyak tanya.'

Jadi, ya. Shizuo membukanya.

'_Izaya kah? Cowok-mata-merah yang kau cari dari kemarin dulu itu?'_

Pertanyaan yang mudah. Shizuo mengetikkan di layar samsung-nya, _'Ya.'_

Kemudian tidak ada tidak ada hujan, Shinra bertepuk keras begitu saja. "OKE!" katanya, berdiri dari kursi, dengan jari telunjuk terarah ke Shizuo, "Shizuo, pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak ada kegiatan, kan? Kau yang antar Izaya keliling sekolah sekolah kita, oke?"

Shizuo tersedak sesaat.

_Huh?_

* * *

><p><em>It's suffocating to say... <em>

* * *

><p>"Uh, ini... ruang guru," Shizuo berhenti di depan satu ruangan berpintu kaca besar dengan tulisan 'Ruang Guru' tercetak tebal di papan dekat ventilasi, "Kalau kau butuh—ada perlu dengan guru, kau bisa cari mereka di... sini."<p>

Setelah berputar-putar di semua ruang kelas dan kamar mandi di lantai dua dan tiga, mereka ada di lantai dasar sekarang. Dan dengan 'mereka', tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah 'Shizuo dan Izaya'. Cowok pirang itu masih merutuk dalam hati keputusan sepihak Shinra untuk mengajak kawan dari Shinjuku-nya itu berduaan begitu saja dengannya. Hell. Belum juga Shizuo bisa mengatur detak jantungnya (yang tidak bisa tidak memompa darah dengan lebih cepat) saat dia berada satu meter saja dari Izaya, sekarang cowok brutal itu harus menghadapi siksaan dengan melihat bagaimana _step by step_ pinggang dan pantat mungil cowok berambut hitam itu bergerak saat berjalan di depannya.

Tidak mungkin ada cowok bisa membuatnya ereksi hanya dengan menggoyangkan pinggul saat berjalan, Shizuo berdesis dalam hati. Tidak mungkin.

Sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Kibasan tangan di depan wajahnya membuat Shizuo kembali ke dunia nyata. Bola mata merah itu menatap tepat ke arahnya. Masih dengan usaha menahan 'kaki ketiga'-nya untuk tidak muncul tiba-tiba, Shizuo mengerjap, "Ya?"

"Aku bilang, aku tahu kalau itu ruang guru, bodoh. Ada tulisan besar di sana," cowok di depannya itu sedikit menaikkan satu alis mata. Dan dengan dua tangan di pinggang, dia meneruskan, "Aku juga tahu di mana kantin, di mana kamar mandi, di mana ruang kesehatan, di mana ruang olahraga, di mana tempat parkir, dan sebelum kau mengajakku ke sana, Shizu-chan, kuharap kau tahu kalau peta denah sekolah yang terpajang besar-benar di dekat pintu masuk sekolah itu bukan cuma untuk hiasan."

"Oh?"

Izaya berdecak, menggelengkan kepala saat melakukannya, "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja," katanya, kemudian melempar satu senyum aneh pada Shizuo, "Kupikir waktu Shinra bilang ada orang yang tertarik denganku, orang itu paling tidak bisa membuatku tertarik juga padanya. Maksudku, well, aku tahu aku menarik dan sebagainya, tapi jujur saja, tidak semua orang bisa dengan terang-terangan menunjukkannya, Shizu-chan. Kau orang pertama dan kau membuatku kecewa. Dasar protozoan."

Dengan satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan dengan nada sengit, cowok raven itu berbalik pergi. Sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Shizuo dalam langkahnya ke pintu depan.

Hal pertama yang ditangkap Shizo adalah bahwa Izaya tahu dia tertarik padanya. Hal kedua adalah bahwa Izaya tahu pasti kalau dirinya menarik dan bukan sekali ini saja dia dilirik oleh cowok lain. Dan hal terakhir yang sampai di otaknya adalah bahwa cowok elegan itu sudah mengatainya _bodoh_. Dan menyebutnya sebagai _protozoan_.

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit baginya untuk sadar bahwa seharusnya dia marah pada Izaya.

* * *

><p><em>But the female mystique takes my breath away.<em>

* * *

><p>"Dia bilang <em>bodoh<em> di depan wajahku! Dan dia mengejekku sebagai _protozoan_!"

Kadota cuma memutar mata. Sementara Shinra mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh pengertian, "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu perasaan itu, sobat. Celty juga sering mengataiku bodoh."

Sumpit keempat di tangannya patah jadi dua. Shizuo menggeram, "Kutu tengik itu menyebutku bodoh _dan_ protozoan! Keduanya dalam satu kalimat! Dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa itu protozoan, hah? Dia mau bilang bahwa aku lebih rendah dari idiot!" kepalan tangannya melabrak meja sekarang, dan untungnya, meja itu hanya retak di satu sisi, tidak sampai hancur seperti saat cowok pirang itu marah pada geng bermotor beberapa minggu yang lalu, "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya besok, cowok dengan bentukan cewek itu bakal kutinju habis-habisan. Tunggu saja."

Simon mengamati mereka dari sudut dapur dengan was-was. Bagaimanapun juga, bukan cuma sekali dua-kali Shizuo menghancurkan restorannya. Dan dari aura yang tampak, sepertinya kemungkinan itu bakal terjadi. Lagi.

Shinra cuma melempar senyum 'maklumi kami, ya' pada pria Rusia itu, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Shizuo, "Tapi kau memang bod—_uh_, rada tidak sensitif, sih. Maksudku waktu menyuruhmu menunjukkan denah sekolah pada Izaya itu bukan benar-benar menunjukkan denah sekolah padanya, kau tahu. Ajak dia jalan-jalan di sekitar Ikebukuro, atau pergi ke sini—restoran Simon, atau kau bisa tunjukkan dia di mana rumahmu. Aku hanya ingin membuat kalian berdua, _uh_, punya waktu untuk berdua?"

Alis Shizuo bertaut, "Maksudmu?"

Kadota menghentikan seruputan milkshake-nya, berdecak kecil pada kawan pirangnya itu, "Maksud Shinra, kau jelas suka pada Izaya. Jadi dia memberimu kesempatan cuma berdua saja dengan cowok mata merah idamanmu itu dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau bicarakan saat ada kami—aku dan Shinra," di sampingnya, dokter muda berkacamata itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dan jujur saja, aku agak setuju kalau kau sudah menghancurkan kesempatan itu," dia mengakhirinya dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak _suka_ pada kutu tengik itu."

Shinra terkekeh kecil, "Katakan itu pada dirimu dua hari yang lalu. Setiap menit tanya padaku tentang cowok mata merah beraroma vanilla. Puh."

"Aku _penasaran_, oke? Aku tidak _suka_ pada—"

"Huh? Siapa suka pada siapa?"

Mulut Shizuo langsung terkatup begitu saja. Berdiri di balik punggung Kadota, adalah cowok yang sedang mereka bicarakan (yang sepertinya barusan masuk ke restoran Simon tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar). Iris merahnya terarah pada Shizuo, kemudian beralih ke Shinra—yang buru-buru menggeleng, dan Kadota—yang cuma angkat bahu. Tahu tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban dari dua teman sekelasnya itu, Izaya kembali memberi tatapan bertanya ke Shizuo. Dua alisnya terangkat.

"Siapa, eh, Shizu-chan?"

Cowok pirang itu hanya membuka menutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Hilang sudah rencana 'Pembalasan Dendam Atas Orihara Izaya' di otaknya. Satu kerlingan dari mata merah itu, dan Shizuo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

* * *

><p><em>So give me a smile or give me a sneer.<em>

* * *

><p>"Izaya suka padamu. Aku berani bertaruh," cowok kacamata itu berkata dengan yakinnya.<p>

Mereka ada di kamar Kadota sore itu, setelah satu minggu mencari tempat yang aman dari jangkauan Izaya. Sekolah jelas bukan pilihan. Rumah Shinra bukan pilihan (Izaya sering main ke sana, omong-omong. Dia dan Celty berteman cukup akrab). Shizuo menolak mentah-mentah mereka berdua berkumpul di kamarnya, takut kalau-kalau radar Izaya mendapati di mana rumahnya. Dan restoran Simon—tempat mereka biasa mangkal—terpaksa juga dihapus dari daftar, karena tiba-tiba saja cowok bermata merah itu sering sekali muncul di sana.

Kamar Kadota jadi pilihan terakhir setelah argumen cowok berambut cokelat itu dimuntahkan semua oleh Shinra dan Shizuo.

"Ha," Shizuo mendengus, "Orang bodoh juga tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, Shinra. Kutu tengik itu mengibarkan _bendera perang_ padaku besar-besar," dua kata di tengah itu dikatakan dengan penekanan lebih, "Dia mengejekku. Dia menghinaku. Dia selalu mencari masalah denganku. Dan sekarang kau bilang kalau Izaya itu suka padaku? Kau bercanda."

Permainan anjing-kucing ala Shizuo dan Izaya jadi topik hangat di Raira seminggu ini. Kaca pecah, meja melayang, kursi yang hancur lebur, dan bekas luka di mana-mana. Siapa yang bisa melewatkannya kalau hampir setiap jam instirahat, jam kosong, dan jam pulang, duo Heiwajima dan Orihara itu berlarian sepanjang koridor sekolah, meneriakkan keras-keras nama si terkejar, dan melempar semena-mena semua benda terdekat (ini khusus untuk Shizuo), eh?

Shizuo masih suka mengamati Izaya, tentu saja. Tapi hanya kalau cowok raven itu sedang diam. Bagaimanapun juga, masih ada perasaan berdesir aneh yang muncul tiap kali nama Izaya disebut. Tiap kali bau vanilla samar itu tercium. Dan tiap kali mata merah bertemu dengan bola mata almond-nya.

"Kau ingat, waktu masih kecil, anak cowok biasanya cuma mengusili anak cewek yang dia sukai."

Mata Shizuo menyipit, "Point-mu?"

"The hell, Shizuo. Selalu, selalu, selalu namamu yang disebut tiap Izaya datang ke rumah. '_Shizu-chan_ ini' lah. '_Shizu-chan_ itu' lah. '_Shizu-chan_ sedang apa, ya, sekarang' lah. Aku menyerah. Kalau bukan karena dia suka padamu, aku tidak tahu apa itu," Shinra menggelengkan kepala, "Oh, dan semalam dia main lagi ke tempatku. Berjam-jam menggosip tentangmu, _Shizu-chan_, dengan Celty. Aku nyaris mati tersedak waktu dia bilang 'Iya, kan? _Shizu-chan_ tampan, kan?'" cowok berambut hitam itu membelalakkan mata saat meneruskan ceritanya, "Celty-ku! Dia bilang begitu pada Celty-ku, di depan wajahku! Bayangkan!"

Tidak, Shizuo tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Merasa itu waktu yang bagus untuk menyela, Kadota angkat suara, "Oh, dan kemarin dia menunjukkan fotomu waktu lagi tidur di atap. Bilang padaku kalau 'Shizu-chan imut sekali~'," tiruan logat Izaya-nya sempurna sebenarnya, kalau pikiran Shizuo tidak sedang sibuk di tempat lain.

"Tapi dia bilang tidak suka padaku."

"Dia bohong, kalau begitu."

"Dan dia tahu kalau aku suka padanya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus menghentikan semua keributan ini," Shinra berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah, "Lebih penting, kau harus membuat Izaya berhenti memonopoli Celty-ku. Gara-gara sesi curhatnya tentang '_Shizu-chan_', waktuku dengan Celty jadi berkurang."

Shizuo, masih mencoba mengolah fakta, mengerutkan kening pada dua kawannya.

Kadota cuma angkat bahu.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I'm trying to guess here.<em>

* * *

><p>"Akuinginmengajakmuberkeliling Ikebukuro"<p>

"... apa?"

Shizuo memainkan bagian belakang rambutnya, merasa bahwa entah kenapa, pola di lantai kelas menjadi lebih menarik ketimbang cowok mata merah yang berdiri di depannya, "Uh, aku tanya apa hari Minggu besok kau kosong?"

Mata Izaya menyipit, "Sepertinya bukan itu yang tadi kudengar."

Beberapa helai rambut belakangnya dia jambak sendiri tanpa sadar, "Kalau kau dengar apa yang kuomongkan kenapa kau harus tanya, kutu tengik?"

Tangan Izaya otomatis terlipat di depan dadanya. Posisi bertahan, "Well, maaf. Aku dengar, tentu saja. Pernah berpikir kalau aku bertanya untuk meminta kejelasan?" sesaat setelah kalimat itu keluar, Izaya tertawa kecil, "Oh, aku lupa. Kau kan protozoan, ya? Di mana otakmu, eh, Shizu-chan?"

"I-zaaa-ya."

"Shizu-chan~"

Cara Izaya memanggilnya. Separo membuat jantungnya berdebar, separo membuat amarahnya naik.

Shizuo menggertakkan gigi keras-keras, sebelum kemudian memaksakan diri untuk memejamkan mata, mengambil napas dalam—dan buang. Mengitung mundur dari sepuluh. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk memulai perkelahian. Dia tidak datang untuk—

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkeliling Ikebukuro, aku tidak salah dengar?"

Mata Shizuo spontan terbuka. Di depannya, Izaya sedang memainkan kancing ketiga gakuran hitamnya. Boleh Shizuo bilang kalau cowok dari Shinjuku itu terlihat... gugup? Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari kiri, ke kanan, kekiri lagi, dan ke bawah. Kalau Shizuo tidak tahu Izaya, dia pasti membuat gambaran mental bahwa cowok vanilla itu seperti tokoh utama cewek di film komedi-romantis (yang sering ditonton Shinra—yang kemudian dengan terpaksa ditonton juga oleh Shizuo dan Kadota.) waktu ingin menyatakan cinta pada kakak kelasnya.

"Eh—uh, ya, kalau hari Minggu besok kau kosong?"

Iris merah itu pelan-pelan mengarah padanya.

Dan seperti biasa, Shizuo menahan napas.

"Kenapa?" dari sekian banyak kata, satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir plum Izaya.

Shizuo menghela napas panjang. Pertanyaan bagus. Karena Shizuo sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

"Er, karena... aku tidak ada kegiatan lain?" jawaban bodoh, Shizuo. Sadar kalau Izaya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis atas jawabannya, cowok pirang itu buru-buru menambahi, "Kau kan baru di sini seminggu, iya? Dan Kadota sedang pergi ke Tokyo dengan anak-anak klubnya. Dan kau tidak mungkin mengajak Shinra—dan Celty karena, kau tahu, Minggu itu hari khusus mereka. Jadi aku sebagai—uh, teman yang baik, teman dalam arti _teman_ biasa, oke? Maksudku, seperti kalau aku dengan Shinra, atau dengan Kadota—uhm, menawarkan diri untuk mengajakmu ber... keliling Ikebukuro?"

Satu kedipan. Dua kedipan. Dan Izaya tertawa terbahak.

Awalnya Shizuo mengira cowok raven itu tertawa karena cara bicaranya barusan yang belepotan. Dia nyaris berteriak marah. Tapi kemudian mata merah itu menatapnya berbinar. Dan semua rasa kesalnya menghilang.

"Kutarik ucapanku waktu itu, Shizu-chan. Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku kecewa," ujung bibir Izaya membentuk satu senyuman, "Butuh waktu cukup lama juga, ya? Aku sudah menunggumu mengatakan hal itu dari seminggu yang lalu, sebenarnya," dia berkata.

Eh?

"Aku suka padamu, bodoh. Aku tidak pernah ingin kita untuk berkelahi terus-terusan begini. Kau yang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengontrol emosi. Orang mana, sih, yang cuma dipanggil 'protozoan' langsung marah besar begitu? Pernah dengar istilah 'petname'? Nama panggilan? Shizu-chan~ Shizu-chan~ Shizu-chan~ Kadang kau bisa sama sekali tidak tertebak."

Cuma ada tiga kata yang sampai di telinga Shizuo: 'Aku suka padamu.' Selebihnya, hanya namanya, 'Shizu-chan', dan istilah 'protozoan' yang bisa dia tangkap.

Cowok pirang itu membuka mulut. Dia harus tahu, "Sejak kapan?"

Izaya memberinya satu cengiran kecil, "Pernah dengar 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

Oh.

Kalau saja Izaya tahu ceritanya. Shizuo bahkan sudah suka padanya sejak sebelum dia tahu siapa sebenarnya cowok vanilla bermata merah yang dilihatnya selama lima detik di ujung jalan itu.

* * *

><p><em>You're the deer in the headlights.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#stopplaying.<strong>

* * *

><p>Khekekeke.<p>

Beat lagunya lompat-lompat, sih, jadi kebawa pas bikin cerita ini: scene cepat, percakapan cepat, selesai cepat. Hahaha. Oh, dan karena di fic-fic saya sebelumnya ada cukup banyak yang komen kalo bahasa yang dipakai terlalu berat (dan susah dipahami)... nih, yang satu ini udah sebisa mungkin ditulis menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari yang baku dan tidak benar (Wkwkwkwkw). Entah gagal ato berhasil dah. Yang jelas udah diusahakan. Lol.

p.s. iya, saya suka sama lagu-lagunya owl city (buat yang sadar kalo ini kedua kalinya saya nyantumin nama 'Owl City' di bawah judul :D)

Oke. Review? ;]


	4. Entri 4: Call Me Maybe

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p>Entri #4. Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen<p>

Pairing: Shizuo/ Izaya.

Word count: 1k+

Disclaimer: Durarara is not mine. The song 'Call Me Maybe' is not mine, either.

a.n: lagunya enak banget, sumpah. Coba cari di google, deh – ato youtube. Haha. Liat sekilas di MTV, terus malah jadi ketagihan dah. So, seperti biasa, pikiran saya langsung melayang ke Shizaya. Wkwkwkk. RnR, eh? xD

Warning: AU. May lead to OOC-ness.

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Call Me Maybe<strong>

—_Carly Rae Jepsen_

* * *

><p>Izaya bukan tipe orang yang suka keluyuran kalau tidak ada perlu. Dia lebih suka berada di depan komputer, di ruang kerja kecil, di apartemennya. Oh, ya. Kalau disuruh memilih untuk pergi karaokean atau tetap di kursi putarnya, cowok informan itu bakal langsung melingkari pilihan yang kedua. Tanpa kompromi. Jadi saat Kadota mengajaknya keluar di malam Minggu ke acara <em>soft opening<em> bar baru di ujung jalan, Izaya mati-matian menolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Sekali ini saja lah, Izaya."

"Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus selesai besok pagi."

"Geez. Bohong. Kau pasti sudah mengerjakannya seminggu yang lalu," cowok berambut cokelat itu memutar mata, melipat tangannya di dada, "Cuma ke bar di dekat situ. Lihat suasana. Kalau kau tidak betah, kau boleh pulang."

Izaya tidak melepas pandangan dari layar komputer saat menjawab, "Kalau begitu aku tidak betah," katanya, "Puas? Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan kau... ha! Kau nikmati saja malammu bersama siapapun cewek yang berhasil kau rayu."

"Setidaknya, coba masuk dan memesan minum dulu, oke?"

"Tidak."

"Izaya."

"Dotachin."

Kadota—Dotachin—mengambil napas dalam, menghitung mundur dari sepuluh di pikirannya. Kadang, bicara dengan Izaya membutuhkan kesabaran yang lebih, "Kapan terakhir kali kau keluar dari sini dan pergi untuk bersenang-senang, huh? Sebulan yang lalu? Setahun yang lalu? Sekali ini saja, dan aku janji tidak akan menganggumu seminggu ke depan."

Izaya memainkan bolpoin di tangannya, mata merahnya menyipit ke arah kawan lamanya itu, "Satu bulan," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan ajak aku keluar selama sebulan dan aku pergi malam ini."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, I just met you.<em>

* * *

><p>Tempat itu cukup ramai untuk ukuran bar yang baru satu hari buka.<p>

Izaya duduk di kursi tinggi di depan _counter_ panjang tempat beberapa bartender sedang membuat minuman. Ada dua atau tiga orang lain yang duduk di barisnya: satu cewek berkacamata yang berada empat kursi dari Izaya, dan dua cowok perokok di ujung meja. Dotachin, seperti yang sudah dia perkirakan, pergi melanglang buana entah ke mana. Lihat? Itu satu alasan kenapa Izaya selalu berusaha menolak ajakan cowok tinggi besar itu pergi kalau hanya berdua. Kadota bakal langsung pasang senyum untuk mencari cewek yang bisa dia ajak tidur semalam, dan meninggalkan Izaya sendirian seperti orang hilang.

Rambut cokelat Kadota terlihat berada di antara gerombolan cewek-cewek dengan tanktop warna-warni dan hot pants ketat, sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berada. Izaya menghela napas panjang.

Sekarang, kalau dia bisa cari cara keluar tanpa Dotachin tahu.

"Hei."

Suara berat menghentikan kesiapannya untuk melangkah perlahan. Izaya berputar, berbalik untuk menghadap si pemanggil.

"Belum pesan minum, huh?"

Cowok tinggi, dengan rambut pirang dan iris cokelat almond di balik kacamata gelapnya. Kalau bukan karena pakaian bartender—rompi hitam, dasi kupu-kupu, dan kemeja lengan panjang putih—nya, Izaya tidak akan mengira cowok yang menyapanya itu adalah pekerja bartender di bar ini. Model, mungkin. Atau pemain film. Atau dia bisa jadi bintang Hollywood yang tersesat di sudut kota Ikebukuro. Sebatang rokok berada di sela bibirnya, sesekali mengepulkan asap keabuan. Senyum kecil tersungging, dan Izaya serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Cowok bartender itu _sempurna_, catat Izaya dalam hati.

Seperti dewa-dewa di mitos Yunani yang turun ke bumi. Well, dia ingin bilang seperti 'malaikat', tapi malaikat yang ada di pikirannya selalu berwujud gadis cantik dengan gaun putih yang bersinar. Cowok di hadapannya itu tidak. Jari-jarinya panjang, dengan genggaman yang kuat saat mengocok botol kaca berwarna kebiruan di tangannya. Ah. Lengannya mungkin juga kekar. Izaya bisa lihat samar-samar bentuk tubuh berototnya di balik kemeja putih tipis yang dia kenakan. Cowok itu pasti bisa membanting mesin minuman otomatis dalam sekali lempar. Belum lagi dadanya yang bidang, pundak yang lebar, garis rahang yang keras, ada beberapa bekas luka kecil di wajahnya, dan bibir yang... oh.

Izaya menelan ludah.

Membayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh cowok itu dengan tenaga monsternya, dengan jari-jari panjangnya, dengan bibir pink tipisnya, dan dengan tubuh yang mungkin _six-pack_ sempurna itu ide buruk, Izaya. Ide buruk.

* * *

><p><em>This is crazy.<em>

* * *

><p>Si cowok bartender berdecak kecil, mengembalikan Izaya ke dunia nyatanya, "Jadi? Bir? Wine? Cocktail? Sesuatu yang ingin kau pesan?"<p>

_Kau._

"Ya?"

Izaya berkedip beberapa kali, "Eh?" dia mengatakannya dengan keras kah?

Cowok dewa itu mengangkat satu alisnya, terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa. Sayang sekali tidak ada _tag_ nama yang terpasang di kantong rompinya, Izaya membatin. Kalau ada, dia bakal langsung _search_ nama bartender seksi di depannya itu via Google dan mungkin bisa sedikit ber—uh, _berfantasi_ dengannya.

"Oke. Aku tidak yakin mendengarmu dengan jelas barusan. Tapi sayang sekali, kami hanya bisa memberi layanan minum. _Aku_, kalau benar itu yang kau katakan, tidak dijual," bartender pirang itu sedikit menyeringai saat mengatakannya dan Izaya harus susah payah menahan aliran darah supaya tidak langsung semua terarah ke wajahnya. Shinra dan Kadota selalu bilang dia mudah tersipu. Hell. Jangan sampai dewa Yunani itu melihatnya. Jangan sampai.

Omong-omong soal Shinra dan Kadota... Fuu! Di mana Dotachin saat dia membutuhkannya!

"Humm. Karena bar ini baru buka, memberimu satu gelas tidak masalah, kurasa," bartender pirang itu mengisap rokoknya, sebelum kemudian melepaskan asap berbentuk cincin ke udara, "Wine merah, kalau itu cocok dengan seleramu, eh?"

Izaya, tidak bisa mempercayai mulutnya sendiri untuk berkata-kata, hanya mengagguk kaku.

"Red wine untuk Tuan Manis di sini, kalau begitu," dan dia berbalik untuk mengambil satu gelas kaca dan memilih botol anggur dari sekian banyak botol-botol lain yang ada di rak tinggi besar di belakangnya.

Senyum yang diberikan padanya, kalau Izaya boleh berinterpretasi, adalah sebuah senyuman menggoda.

* * *

><p><em>But here's my number.<em>

* * *

><p>Tidak sampai lima menit, gelas berisi cairan merah itu berada di tangan Izaya.<p>

Si bartender tampan itu masih berdiri di depannya, entah kenapa, mengabaikan begitu saja beberapa panggilan dari pelanggan lain yang ada di bar. Batangan rokok ada di sela jarinya sekarang. Dan bibir penuh dosa itu terpajang dengan sempurnanya untuk bisa Izaya amati. Tanpa sadar, dia membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah.

Kadota benar. Sudah lama sejak Izaya bersenang-senang di luar. Dia cowok, terima kasih. Mimpi bawah, tangan kanan, dan fantasi liar tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan nafsunya. Dan cowok bartender pirang yang baru saja dia temui itu adalah semua yang dia inginkan. Semua yang dia butuhkan.

Izaya mengangkat gelasnya, menegaknya dengan perlahan. Mata merahnya tidak luput merekam bagaimana jakun cowok di depannya itu bergerak naik turun, bagaimana cowok itu mengambil napas dengan lebih cepat, dan bagaimana dia bergerak dengan kikuk untuk menyembunyikan bagian depan celananya supaya tidak terlihat oleh Izaya.

"Tunggu sebentar," suara bartender pirang itu sedikit serak saat mengatakannya.

Izaya melihatnya mencari-cari sesuatu di meja kasir, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya beberapa kali, dan melempar pandang pada Izaya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya dia kembali ke tempat awal—di balik _counter_, persis di depan Izaya.

Si dewa Yunani itu menyodorkan sesuatu.

Sebuah kertas kecil yang dilipat menjadi dua, yang diterima Izaya dengan kernyitan. Dia membukanya. Di sana, tertulis dengan tinta pena tebal, adalah dua hal yang membuat ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dadanya.

_**Shizuo Heiwajima**_

_**888-987-000**_

Bartender pirang itu—Shizuo, Izaya mengeja namanya—mengangkat bahu saat Izaya memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Uh, kalau kau ada waktu nanti malam?"

* * *

><p><em>So, call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#stopplaying.<strong>

* * *

><p>Udah lama gak bikin fic dari POV-nya Izaya. Sampe sempet lupa sendiri... orz.<p>

Review, eh? ;D


	5. Entri 5: 10 Songs Challenge - Intermezzo

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Entri #5.<strong> 10 Songs Challenge - Intermezzo

**Pairing:** Shizuo/ Izaya.

**Word count:** 1k+ (drabble - oneshoot)

**Disclaimer:** Neither _Durarara_ nor those songs are mine. I own nothing but the fic.

**a.n.**

Halo, halo, ada yang masih ngikutin ini fic? Hahaha. Lama tak bersua! xD

Makasih yang udah pada komen di chapter kemarin, udah pada saya balesin belum ya? Unyaaah :'} /big hugs/ Dan enggak, saya gak niat bikin satu cerita yang nyambung ke cerita lain. Itu semua oneshoot. Dan AU. Dan gak ada hubungannya satu sama lain. (Dari beberapa review yang masuk, ada yang masih bingung soal itu keliatannya).

Chapter ini... anggap aja intermezzo. Soalnya saya lagi gak mood bikin fic. Dan ide drabble terus ngalir. Jadi ya udah lah... orz. (Dan saya kangen sama Shizaya. Secara, lama gak bikin :9). RnR, _'kay_?

* * *

><p><strong>Track 1:<strong>

**Goo Goo Dolls – **_**Iris**_

_And I don't want the world to see me/ Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ When everything's made to be broken/ I just want you to know who I am/_

_._

_Monster._

Shizu tahu itu—tahu bahwa dia monster. Tahu bahwa orang-orang menganggapnya monster.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Persetan dengan mereka. Selama dia masih menjadi '_Shizu-chan_' untuk Izaya, Shizuo sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Toh satu-satunya orang yang dia tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai monster hanya cowok bermata merah itu—hanya_ Izaya_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 2:<strong>

**Katy Pery – **_**Hot N Cold**_

_You're hot then you're cold/ You're yes then you're no/ You're in then you're out/ You're up then you're down/ You're wrong when it's right/ It's black and it's white/ We fight, we break up/ We kiss, we make up/_

.

"Apa yang kau mau sebenarnya?"

"Kau."

"Ka—_Aku_? Aku, Shizu-chan? Tidak salah dengar? Semenit yang lalu kau masih di sana dengan cewek seksi berambut hijau itu—"

"Vorona."

"—_Ya_?"

"Namanya. Vorona. Cewek itu."

"Ah. Ya. Vorona. Tentu saja. _Vorona_. Dia Vorona, dan aku apa? Kutu tengik? _Flea_?"

"Izaya—"

"Bagus. Kau tahu namaku."

"—Apa masalahmu? Kau bilang kau mau makan malam di restoran Simon, aku datang. Sekarang aku sudah di sini, hanya untuk dimarah-marahi? _The hell_?!"

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makan."

"Oke. Kita tidak jadi makan. Lalu apa? Kau mau apa sekarang? Balik ke Shinjuku?"

"Balik ke_—Balik ke Shinjuku_? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini dan kau menyuruhku kembali ke Shinjuku?!"

"IZAYA!"

"_UGH_! Aku benci kau, Shizu-chan! Moster!"

"..."

"..."

"Oke. Oke. Apapun yang sudah kulakukan, aku minta maaf?"

"..."

"Izaya?"

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama Vorona."

"Eh?"

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi."

"Uh? Tapi dia temanku?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Izaya."

"Janji kau tidak akan berduaan dengannya lagi."

"O.. _ke_?"

"Janji!"

"Oke. Oke. Aku janji. _Geez_."

"_Love you._"

"Hmm? _Love you too._"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 3:<strong>

**Avril Lavigne – **_**Wish You Were Here**_

_/Damn/ Damn/ Damn/ What I'd do to have you here, here, here/ I wish you were here/_

.

Jam 00.05.

Tengah malam.

Izaya memandang layar handphone-nya; berkali-kali mengetikkan sesuatu di sana, tapi kemudian dihapusnya lagi. Cowok informan itu menghela napas panjang.

[_Miss you, Shizu-chan._]

_Saved to Draft._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Track 4:<strong>

**Maroon 5 – **_**Payphone**_

_/Now I'm at the payphone/ Trying to call home/_

.

'_Sedikit... lagi. Ugh.'_

Shizuo membuka pintu kaca telepon umum itu dengan bahu. Tangan kanannya memegang bagian kiri perut. Darah merembes dari kemeja putih yang dia pakai. Cowok pirang itu jatuh bersandar, menekan tombol angka yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepala. Tangan kiri meraih ganggang telepon.

Nol-delapan-satu-delapan-lima-delapan-dua-lima-nol-nol.

'_Angkat, Izaya. Angkat.'_

Dua tembakan. Satu di paha kiri. Satu di perut bagian kanan. Tidak kena organ vital, untung saja.

_Tuut – tuut – tuut._

Shizuo datang ke tempat yakuza malam itu. Tom-san menyuruhnya menagih 100 juta yen yang mereka pinjam dari setahun yang lalu. Senpainya itu menyarankan untuk meminta _backup_ dari polisi, tapi Shizuo tidak mengindahkannya. Hah. Langkah yang salah, Shizuo. Karena baru saja dia membuka pintu masuk, rentetan tembakan menyambutnya. Satu penembak, dia bisa lolos. Dua penembak, oke, dia bisa menghindar. Tiga penembak, sulit, tapi dia bisa mengatasinya. Tapi lima puluh? _Lima puluh_ sniper yang kesemua ujung pistolnya tertuju ke Shizuo?

_Tuut – tuut – tuut._

Cowok pirang itu menelan ludah, menahan nyeri dari luka tembakan yang mengenainya. Dia tahu handphone di kantongnya sudah pecah—ada peluru yang tertembak ke benda itu. Dan satu-satunya nomor yang bisa dia ingat di saat itu hanya nomor milik Izaya. Bukan Shinra. Bukan Kasuka. _Izaya_.

'_Angkat teleponnya, kutu tengik sial. Angkat.'_

Tangannya penuh darah. Kemejanya sudah pasti berwarna merah sekarang. Shizuo bisa merasakan peluru itu di kakinya—panas, perih, _sakit_. Cowok penagih hutang itu menggigit bibir. Dia tahu dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah untuk berjalan ke kotak telepon umum ini. Kalau Izaya tidak mengangkatnya juga—

_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

—Shizuo memejamkan mata.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 5:<strong>

**Goo Goo Dolls – **_**Let Love In**_

_You're the only one I ever believed in/ The answer that could never be found/ The moment you decided to let love in/_

_._

Izaya meraih tangan Shizuo, membawanya dalam dekapan, "Kau tahu, Shizu-chan, satu hal yang dari dulu tidak pernah kita coba?" dia bertanya, "Satu hal yang ingin—_ingin _sekali kulakukan, tapi belum pernah terlaksana?"

Shizuo menggeleng, karena... _well_, ya, dia memang tidak tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini dibawa.

"Cinta," cowok informan itu berkata singkat, "Kau tidak pernah mengizinkanku mencintaimu."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 6:<strong>

**GDragon – **_**Heartbreaker**_

_You're my heart/ Heart/ Heart/ Heart/ Heart breaker/_

.

Shinra selalu berpikir kalau temannya yang satu itu tidak punya hati.

Dalam arti _kiasan_, tentu saja.

Izaya adalah seorang yang egois. Cowok informan itu bisa menginjak-injak handphone milik orang lain sambil tertawa. Dia bisa melihat ada dua cewek melompat dari atap gedung dan tidak melakukan apapun. Izaya menganggap bahwa selain dia, semua orang adalah bidak—pion yang bisa dia gerakkan sesuka hati. Jadi jangan salahkan Shinra kalau selama ini dia menganggap bahwa Orihara Izaya sama sekali tidak punya emosi.

Tapi kemudian Shizuo datang. Dan semua berubah.

'_Sakit, Shinra,_' Izaya berkata begitu padanya, tangan kanan terkepal di bagian dada, '_Kau tahu, seperti diremas. Dicabik. Dipatahkan. Dihancurkan. Lalu dibuang,_' temannya itu melanjutkan, '_Shizu-chan menolakku_,' Shinra diam, mendengarkan apa yang membuat Izaya datang ke apartemennya malam-malam dengan mata sembab dan senyum miris, '_Shizu-chan menolakku, Shinra, dan itu terasa sakit,_' Izaya terisak pelan, '_Lebih sakit dari irisan pisau di pergelangan tangan._'

Saat itu, detik itu juga, Shinra sadar kalau Izaya—sama dengannya, sama dengan kalian, sama dengan mereka—adalah manusia normal. Dia punya hati. Dan dia bisa merasakan sakit.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 7:<strong>

**Bruno Mars – **_**Just The Way You Are**_

_Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if she lets me/ Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy/ She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday/_

.

"Oke. Mataku. Wajahku. Leherku, meski alasanmu aneh. Rambutku. Lalu? Apa lagi, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo berdecak, "Bagian ini," dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Izaya, yang membuat cowok informan itu tertawa geli, "Oh. Dan tertawamu juga," Shizuo menambahi.

Izaya mengerjap, masih dengan separo tawa, "Kau suka tertawaku?"

"Uh-huh," Shizuo mengangguk, "Tapi kau tahu apa yang paling kusukai, Izaya-_kun_?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mata almond terarah ke bibir tipis cowok bermata merah itu, sebelum dia menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke sana, menciumnya pelan—pelan dan lambat.

Izaya membuka mata saat Shizuo menyudahinya.

"_Ini_," Shizuo nyengir kecil, menyentuh bibir Izaya dengan telunjuknya, "Ciumanmu. Rasa vanilla. Aku suka."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 8:<strong>

**Counting Crows –**_** Accidentally In Love**_

_We're accidentally in love/ Accidentally in love/ Accidentally in love/_

_._

Shizuo tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan jatuh cinta pada Izaya—dari semua orang yang ada. _Izaya_.

Cowok dengan gakuran hitam dan dalaman kaos merah itu _freak_. Dia membawa pisau kemana-mana. Dia tertawa saat tidak ada yang lucu. Cengirannya juga mengerikan. Dan seragamnya berbeda sendiri dari anak-anak Raira lainnya. Izaya tidak tahut padanya. Izaya berani melukainya. Izaya bisa membuatnya marah hanya dalam satu detik. Sekuat apapun Shizuo meredam emosinya.

Hah. Izaya itu _freak_. Dan dia tidak—_tidak_ akan pernah bisa suka padanya.

...

...

Tapi kemudian, lima tahun setelah itu, di sinilah dia berada: apartemen Izaya. Dengan cowok informan itu menggelung di sampingnya, dan bekas ciuman/gigitan/_mark_ berwarna merah tersebar di tubuh putihnya. Shizuo meraih kotak rokok terdekat, menyelipkan sebatang di bibirnya, menghela napas panjang.

Dia jatuh cinta pada Izaya, kan?

Dan dia berani bertaruh kalau Izaya juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Pertanyaannya: _Bagaimana bisa?_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Track 9:<strong>

**Christina Perri – **_**A Thousand Years**_

_I have died everyday waiting for you/ Darling don't be afraid I've had love you/ For a thousand years/ I'll love you for a thousand more/_

.

Satu tangkai mawar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Lebih lama dari yang kau kira. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu, oke? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kita bertemu lagi di _sana_."

Angin yang berembus di sekitar nisan itu adalah jawabannya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Track 10:<strong>

**Skillet – **_**Yours To Hold**_

_Every single day/ I find it hard to say/ I could be yours alone/ You will see someday/ That all along the way/ I was yours to hold/ I was yours to hold/_

.

Izaya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong jaket. Meski sudah pakai sarung tangan. Tapi tetap saja.

_Huff_.

Salah satu alasan kenapa Izaya benci musim dingin adalah _ini_: tubuhnya tidak bisa menyimpan panas. Tidak cukup dengan satu jaket tebal. Beri dia dua atau tiga, dan Izaya masih akan menggigil kedinginan. Beda dengan satu orang yang dia tahu—Izaya melirik diam-diam. Shizuo berjalan dua langkah di depannya. Cowok pirang itu hanya mengenakan jumper olahraganya yang biasa, dan masih bisa bersiul-siul bahagia. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau kedinginan.

(Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau dia—mereka—sedang berjalan di luar saat musim dingin dengan suhu mencapai minus belasan derajat.)

_Protozoan. Cih. Mungkin efek dari gen monsternya._

Izaya masih menggerutu dalam hati saat Shizuo menghentikan langkahnya. Cowok pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya, terlihat ragu-ragu sebentar, sebelum kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya.

Izaya menaikkan alis. _Huh?_

"Kemarikan tanganmu. Sini," Shizuo berkata cepat. Ada semburat merah aneh di wajahnya.

Masih dengan satu alis terangkat, Izaya menyerahkan tangan kanan ke Shizuo. Cowok pirang itu meraihnya, kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Baru Izaya akan membuka mulut untuk protes (_Lepaskan, Shizu-chan, sakit_), Shizuo membawa tangannya ke kantong jumper abu-abu cowok itu—_tangannya_, yang masih digenggam oleh Shizuo.

"Begini oke?" cowok pirang itu bertanya. Masih dengan pipi memerah.

_Oh._

Izaya mengulum senyum. Protesnya hilang. Hangat yang terasa dari tangannya seperti merayap ke seluruh tubuh. Kalau bersama Shizuo, mungkin dia tidak akan sebegitu bencinya dengan musim dingin.

(Kalau Shizuo terus memegang tangan Izaya dalam saku jumpernya).

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Track:<strong>

**Kouji Wada – **_**Butterfly (Indonesia Vers.)**_

_Menjadi kupu yang sehat/ Terbawa angin berkilau/ Sekarang kupergi untuk bertemu dikau/ Hal yang bukan urusanmu/ Lebih baik lupakan saja/ Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main/_

.

"Apa yang wow wow wow wow woooow ~ Bisa dicapai di langit ini."

Shizuo menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok dari mulut, mengernyit ke arah Izaya.

"Tetapi wow wow wow wow wow ~ Kita tidak tahu rencana esok hari."

Izaya memakai headphone besar berwarna putih-pink yang tersambung ke laptop VAIO-nya. Jelas sedang mendengarkan musik, karena sedari tadi kepala dengan rambut hitam itu bergerak kesana kemari tidak jelas.

"Setelah mimpi panjang tiada akhir, di dunia sepi hingga pikiran bersemangat, kelihatannya akan kalah."

Lirik yang familiar. Nada yang familiar. Tapi Shizuo tidak bisa mengingatnya. Masih berbaring di sofa panjang di kantor Izaya, cowok pirang itu mengisap panjang rokoknya.

"Tetapi kepak sayap tiada kabarnya, hanya berkhayal pasti kan bisa menang," Izaya mengangkat wajah, berkedip dan nyengir kecil ke arah Shizuo, "Oooh ~ Sayangku."

Oh. Shizuo mendecak. _Oh_.

_Digimon._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Gyahahahaha. I'm not even sorry for ^ <strong>_**that **_**^ /tunjuktunjukatas x9**

**Yang keputer **_**Butterfly**_** versi jepang sih, tapi entah kenapa... saya malah keinget jaman-jaman (kecil) pas dinyanyiin pake basa indo. Kekeke. Sori kalo liriknya ada yang salah. Lupa-lupa ingat soalnya :'D**

**Okeh. Read and review, kawan? ;)**

** cipuz: lu tau aja ada typo. wkwkwkwkk. edited. **


	6. Entri 6: Fix You

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p>Entri #6. Fix You – Coldplay<p>

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya.

Word count: 1k+

Disclaimer: Durarara is not mine. The song 'Fix You' is not mine, either.

a.n. saya bukan dokter. saya bukan anak kedokteran. saya sama sekali gak ada minat jadi dokter. satu-satunya sumber pengetahuan tentang kedokteran yang saya punya cuma didapat dari Dr. House. wkwkwkwk. oh, dan karena di kebanyakan fic shizaya sebelumnya isinya full fluff dan romance (eh?), kali ini saya mau coba bikin yang rada angst. haha. RnR? :)

warning: might be AU. might be OOC.

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FIX YOU<strong>

—_Coldplay_

* * *

><p><em>The tears come streaming down your face.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau bisa melakukannya."<p>

"Aku bisa _mencoba_ melakukannya."

"Kau harus bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak ada yang kemungkinannya 100 persen penuh dalam dunia kedokteran. Kau tahu itu."

"Kau dokter paling hebat yang kukenal, Shinra! Kau bisa melakukannya!"

Shinra, cowok berkacamata dalam balutan jas lab putih itu menggeleng pelan.

"Dengar, Izaya. Akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, oke? Aku tidak bisa memberimu kepastian apapun, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Dia sedang dalam kondisi koma sekarang. Kepalanya bocor. Banyak darah yang hilang. Otak bagian tengah tidak bereaksi terhadap apapun yang kami berikan. Dan satu-satunya tanda bahwa dia masih hidup adalah detak jantungnya yang makin melemah," dokter muda itu menelan ludah, "Ada yang tidak beres dengan patu-parunya. Aku—_kami_—masih belum tahu apa. Mungkin akibat rokok, mungkin juga hal lain. MRI tidak menunjukkan ada hal yang aneh. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak juga bangun."

Izaya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat cowok bermata merah itu bicara kemudian, suaranya hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Kumohon. Kau harus bisa membawa Shizu-chan kembali."

* * *

><p><em>When you lose something you can't replace.<em>

* * *

><p>Belum pernah seumur-umur Izaya melihat Shizuo dalam kondisi yang begitu lemah.<p>

Cowok yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai musuh itu terbaring diam di kasur putih ruang isolasi di rumah sakit bawah tanah Shinra. Matanya terpejam—sudah terpejam dari seminggu yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum juga terbuka. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di hidungnya. Begitu juga dengan selang infus—yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali dia ganti. Suara '_beep_' samar terus-terusan terdengar dari kardiogram yang terletak di sampingnya. Kalau bukan karena dia tahu pasti apa yang membuat cowok pirang itu berada di ruang itu, Izaya tidak akan percaya bahwa yang sedang dia lihat adalah Shizuo Heiwajima; sang Monster Ikebukuro.

Perlahan, Izaya melangkahkan kaki masuk.

* * *

><p><em>When you lose someone but it goes to waste.<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Lompat, Tuan Bartender. Atau pria <em>manis_ di sini akan mati._'

Mata Izaya melebar. Tidak mungkin, '_Kau bercanda! Ini gedung 100 lantai! Dia bisa mati!_'

'_Ya. Atau kau, Orihara-san, yang mati,_' mulut pistol itu tertempel di pelipis Izaya, ' _Pilihan kalian._'

Izaya menelan ludah, '_Apa yang kalian mau? Uang? Informasi? Sebut dan aku beri._'

'_Oh. Tidak, Sayang. Bukan itu maksudku,_' mulut cowok itu membentuk seringai, '_Kau,_' katanya, '_Atau dia,_' dia mengedik ke arah Shizuo, '_Mata untuk mata. Nyawa untuk nyawa. Kau membunuh istriku, aku balas dengan... siapa dia? Partner? Teman? _Pacar_? Hahaha. Satu di antara kalian harus mati._'

Shizuo ada di tepi gedung. Dua setengah senti dari jatuh. Kenapa bisa begini, eh? Satu jam yang lalu dia masih melompat dari atap ke atap lain dengan Shizuo mengekor di belakangnya. Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah di ambang hidup dan mati. Yakuza itu tidak main-main, Izaya tahu. Kalau dia mengatakan bahwa salah satu di antara mereka _harus_ mati, maka itu yang akan terjadi.

Mata almond Shizuo bertemu dengan ruby Izaya. Dan cowok raven itu tercekat tanpa suara. Dia pernah lihat tatapan itu sebelumnya.

Izaya menggeleng, '_Jangan, Shizu-chan. Jangan lakukan,_' bisiknya pelan, '_Kumohon, _jangan_._'

DORR!

Nafas Izaya terhenti.

Peluru itu melesat hanya sesenti dari kepalanya.

'_Dalam hitungan ke satu, Tuan Heiwajima,_' katanya, '_Kau lompat. Atau tembakan selanjutkan akan terarah ke informan manis ini._'

Shizuo masih menatapnya. Izaya _masih_ menggeleng.

'_Lima._'

'_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._'

'_Empat._'

Matanya basah. Izaya bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya menangis.

'_Tiga._'

Pelatuk dilepas. Shizuo bergeser lebih dekat ke tepi.

Seandainya Izaya tidak membiarkan Shizuo berada di dekatnya. Seandainya mereka tidak bersama. Seandainya dia tahu kalau wanita yang bunuh diri kemarin adalah istri dari yakuza ini. _Seandainya._

'_Dua._'

Ujung bibir Shizuo terangkat, membentuk sesungging senyum.

Izaya memberontak.

'_Satu._'

'SHIZUOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

><p><em>Could it be worse?<em>

* * *

><p>[Breaking News—Heiwajima Shizuo, 26, <em>debt collector<em> profesional, jatuh dari atap gedung berlantai 100 siang tadi. Ambulans datang 10 menit yang lalu dan sampai saat ini diberitakaan, kondisinya masih dalam keadaan koma. Orihara Izaya, 25, sakti mata di tempat kejadian memilih untuk bungkam. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif dari kejadian yang diduga bunuh diri ini dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti terkait. Sekian breaking news.]

* * *

><p><em>Light will guide you home.<em>

* * *

><p>Semua itu salahnya.<p>

Kalau dia tidak membiarkan Shizuo berhubungan dengannya—kalau dia tetap menjaga jarak dari Shizuo seperti biasanya, cowok pirang itu tidak akan berada di sini sekarang. Shizuo masih akan berkeliling di sepanjang jalan di Ikebukuro (dan tidak berbaring di ruang rawat inap milik Shinra), dengan pakaian bartendernya (dan bukannya baju pasien berwarna putih yang Izaya benci), rokok di sela bibirnya (dan bukan selang alat bantu pernafasan di sana), kemudian meneriakkan nama Izaya dan mengejarnya (dan tidak diam tanpa kata seperti ini).

Izaya menahan air matanya untuk turun.

Tidak pernah dia mengira akan menginginkan Shizuo seperti dia merindukan cowok pirang itu sekarang. Dia rela menukar apa saja—_apa saja_, asal Shizuo bisa kembali padanya.

('Apa saja, Tuhan—kalau benar _Kau_ ada. Ambil nyawaku kalau perlu. Tapi kumohon, biarkan Shizuo kembali.')

* * *

><p><em>And ignite your bones.<em>

* * *

><p>Satu bulan berlalu dan Shizuo masih belum juga bangun dari koma. Shinra sudah patah semangat, Izaya tahu. Dokter muda itu berkali-kali mengatakan pada Izaya untuk bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. '<em>Dia bisa saja tidak sadar untuk selamanya, oke?<em>' Shinra berkata suatu kali, '_Dan saat itu, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa. Jangan menyalahkanku. Jangan menyalahkanmu._'

Dia menggeleng pada Shinra saat itu, mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak, dia tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Untuk yang ke entah berapa kalinya, Izaya duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Shizuo. Cowok yang dulu dia pandang sebagai orang terkuat, sekarang terbaring lemah hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Kalau boleh jujur, Izaya tidak sanggup. Dia tidak sanggup berada di dekat Shizuo—yang sekarang—tanpa merasa hatinya tercabik, nafasnya tercekat, dan matanya terasa panas.

"Shizu-chan. Shizuo," dia memulai.

"Aku bertemu Kasuka tadi. Dia bilang dia titip salam untukmu. Minggu ini Kasuka tidak bisa datang, Shizu-chan, ada syuting di Hokkaido katanya," Izaya sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya terdengar ceria, meski dalam hati dia ingin menjerit nanar, "Ah, lalu kau dapat salam cium dari Mairu dan Kururi. Ingat mereka, Shizu-chan? Adik kembarku. Cepat sembuh, kata mereka.

"Dotachin akan datang nanti malam, dan Erika, dan Walker. Kau pasti ingin menemui mereka juga, kan? Sudah lama kalian tidak bertemu. Dan ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu semua kegiatanmu, Shizu-chan. Kejutan, eh? Kalau kau sadar, kau pasti akan memukulku habis-habisan sekarang. Haha.

"'Penguntit,' mungkin kau bilang. Atau 'Kutu tengik sialan,' kan ya? Aku hafal, tentu saja. Aku tahu semua tentang Shizu-chan," Izaya menundukkan kepala, masih dengan tangan Shizuo dalam genggamannya,

"Ayolah, Shizuo. Satu bulan. Sudahkah itu cukup untuk pembalasan dendam?" Izaya berbisik pelan, "Kau senang melihatku tersiksa begini? Itu kah yang kau inginkan? Orihara Izaya ini menderita? Aku tahu kau mendengarkanku. Shizu-chan, kumohon. Kau monster. Saat aku sedang membutuhkanmu untuk menjadi monster, di mana kau?"

Izaya tidak menangis. Tidak. Dia hanya terisak kecil, dan ada debu di matanya, "Shizu-chan, ayo, _bangun_."

Cowok informan itu tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia membenamkan wajah di lengan Shizuo, tapi kemudian Izaya merasa ada gerakan. Buru-buru dia menegakkan tubuh, memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya.

Perlahan—sangat, _sangat_ pelan, sampai Izaya tidak sanggup mengambil napas—mata cokelat almond itu terbuka. Senyum tipis tersungging, "Hei... _flea_."

Dan tangis Izaya pecah.

* * *

><p><em>And I will try... to <em>fix_ you._

* * *

><p><strong>#stopplaying.<strong>


	7. Entri 7: More Than This

**Play, Pause, Stop.**

* * *

><p><em>Durarara!<em>

* * *

><p>Entri #7. More Than This – One Direction<p>

Pairing: Shizuo/Izaya, Random/Izaya.

Word count: 1k+

Disclaimer: DRRR (c) Narita Ryohgo.

a.n. aaaaaah, makasih buat review-reviewnyaaah /peluk cium nyampe basah/ maap kalo ada yang gak kebales. suka lupa, sih. ahaha. (coret - hubungi saya bisa lewat pm ato twitter - coret). ini lagunya 1d. iya, 1d yang itu. entahlah, dulu suka keputer di mtv jadi keterusan suka deh sama lagu-lagunya. orz. sahizaya, as usual. dan saya lagi coba pake gaya pov orang kedua. RnR! :D

warnings: might be AU. might be OOC. sudut pandang orang kedua. rada ngebingungin, maap.

* * *

><p><strong>#nowplaying:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MORE THAN THIS<strong>

—_One Direction_

* * *

><p>Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia selalu melihatmu; mengamatimu dari kejauhan. Tidak percaya? Maaf saja, tapi itu faktanya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa yang akan kau lakukan; dia tahu makanan favoritmu, warna kesukaanmu, hal yang tidak kau suka; dia tahu di mana kau sedang berada, tidak peduli apa itu masih di Jepang atau entah di belahan lain dunia; dan dia tahu, Izaya, dia tahu bersama siapa saja kau habiskan malam-malammu selama ini.<p>

Dia tidak mungkin tahu, kau mendebat, dia bukan informan, aku pasti tahu kalau dia memata-mataiku.

Ha. Pemikiran naif. Untukmu, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.

* * *

><p><em>When he open his arms and hold you close tonight, it just wont feel right<em>

* * *

><p>Dia pertama kali memergokimu berada di gudang ruang olahraga Raira, sedang berciuman dengan senpai klub basket. Musim panas kelas dua, ingat? Tiang gawang di lapangan sepak bola esoknya ditemukan bengkok dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana? Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa moodnya buruk selama liburan musim panas di resort Shinra waktu itu; kenapa dia tidak mau berada di dekatmu kurang dari lima meter; kenapa dia menolak untuk balas tersenyum padamu.<p>

Kau selalu menganggap dirimu tahu segalanya, Izaya. Tapi tidak. Hal besar yang sejak dulu ada di depan matamu, tidak pernah kau menyadarinya.

Senpai klub basket yang bahkan kau tidak tahu namanya itu lulus di akhir tahun. Hubunganmu dengannya berangsur normal kembali. Dia ada di sampingmu sewaktu orangtuamu bercerai dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu dan Mairu dan Kurui sendiri di Jepang. Dia ada di sampingmu sewaktu kau butuh uang dan orangtuamu tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia ada di sampingmu saat Mairu demam, saat Kururi tidak berhenti menangis, dan kau tahu kau harus kuat untuk mereka. Dia ada di sampingmu sewaktu kemudian ayahmu meninggal dan tidak ada sepeser pun yen yang diwariskannya untukmu. Dia selalu ada, ya? Kau tidak menyadarinya sampai kemudian dia tidak lagi berada di sampingmu.

Kenapa, eh, waktu itu? Ah, ya. Kau memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia gelap informan. Kau butuh uang; Shiki menawarimu perkerjaan; kau tidak bisa menolak. Pria paruh baya, seorang yakuza Cina, meminta tidur denganmu semalam sebagai bayaran atas dokumen yang kau butuhkan. Kau angkat bahu mengiyakan. Kau tahu bahwa hal macam itu adalah lumrah dalam bisnis underground.

Dia berpapasan denganmu di lobi hotel. Dia melihatmu berada di pelukan yakuza Cina itu. Dia meremas rokoknya dengan tangan kosong. Dia memberimu tatapan di antara sedih dan marah. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat kau menyapanya. Dia berbalik dan pergi.

Kau tidak melihatnya lagi selama lebih dari lima tahun setelah itu.

* * *

><p><em>Cause I can love you more than this<em>

* * *

><p>Dia suka padamu, tidakkah kau sadar?<p>

Sudah berapa puluh cewek yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan dia tolak mentah-mentah, hanya untuk kemudian kembali bersama denganmu. Kau tidak sebodoh itu, Izaya. Kau pasti bisa menebak kenapa. Dia bahkan meletakkan kepentinganmu di atas kepentingannya sendiri, kau tahu. Hujan, salju, badai; entah itu tengah malam atau dini hari; kalau kau bilang kau membutuhkannya, saat itu juga dia pasti akan datang untukmu.

Ah, bukan. Dia tidak suka padamu. Dia _cinta_ padamu.

Lebih dari yang kau kira.

* * *

><p><em>When he lays you down I might just die inside, it just dont feel right<em>

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu, dan bagimu, seks hanya alat untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pria yang membawamu ke kamar hotel mereka, membisikkan kata-kata tanpa makna, dan meninggalkan jejak nafsu birahi mereka di tubuhmu. Kau tidak peduli. Kau sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kau peduli. Mungkin sejak dia meninggalkanmu. Mungkin sejak kau tahu kali ini dia mungkin tidak akan kembali.<p>

Dua pria berjas mengikatkan kain penutup berwarna hitam di matamu. Kau membiarkan mereka menggiringmu ke dalam mobil, untuk kemudian dibawa entah kemana. Kau merasakan ada sepasang tangan meraba pahamu, perlahan naik ke dada. Kau menggigit lidahmu keras-keras untuk menahan diri tidak berteriak.

Kau merindukannya. Demi Tuhan, kau sangat merindukannya.

Kau ingin melacak keberadaannya, tentu saja. Tapi tiap kali jemarimu menyentuh keyboard laptop hanya untuk menekan tombol enter, kau berhenti. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tidak tahu kenapa. Kau merasa bahwa dia sudah lepas darimu; bahwa dia melepaskan diri darimu; dan kau tidak punya alasan untuk menariknya kembali.

Kau salah, Izaya.

Karena dia tidak pernah bisa melepasmu begitu saja.

Pernah bertanya kenapa selalu ada bangunan yang rusak setiap kau selesai melakukan 'bisnis' malammu? Papan jalan terlempar? Mobil-mobil ringsek begitu saja? Kau menggeleng. Ha. Karena tidak tahu; atau tidak ingin tahu? Kau melihat polanya. Kau bisa menata kepingan puzzle itu.

* * *

><p><em>Cause I can love you more than this<em>

* * *

><p>Kau—akhirnya—bertemu lagi dengannya. Di jalanan gelap Ikebukuro. Di suatu malam. Di tengah hujan lebat. Kau tidak bisa melupakannya; tidak mungkin bisa. Rambut pirang, postur tinggi, mata coklat almond, dan sebatang rokok yang tidak pernah tidak terselip di bibir. Itu <em>dia<em>, kau membelalakkan mata separo tidak percaya. Payungmu lepas dari tangan; jatuh. Kau membiarkannya. Kau membiarkan derasnya air hujan mengguyurmu.

Lama tak jumpa Izaya, suara serak berat itu terdengar—lebih jelas dari suara hujan.

Seolah tersihir, kau tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatmu berdiri. Kau melihatnya berjalan mendekat, sampai dia berhenti di depanmu. Dia tidak berubah. Wajahnya masih sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatanmu. Senyumnya. Wangi tubuhnya.

Apa kabar, eh? dia bertanya.

Kau membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Setelah sekian lama, melihatnya lagi seolah seperti sebuah mimpi.

Dia tidak memakai payung, kau baru sadar. Air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. Lekuk bicepnya terlihat dari balik kemeja putih yang basah. Dia berdecak kecil karena kau tetap diam, Sebegitu kagetnya kah kau bertemu denganku? tanyanya.

Kau menggeleng kali ini, _Shizu-chan_, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu.

Dia tersenyum, Kau ingat, katanya pelan.

Tentu saja kau masih ingat. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak ingat kalau kau tidak bisa melupakannya. Shizuo Heiwajima. Nama yang susah payah kau coba kubur dalam-dalam selama ini—dan selalu gagal. Kau merasa pipimu basah; mungkin karena air mata, mungkin karena air hujan.

Tangannya menyentuh wajahmu; hangat. Kau memejamkan mata. Saat itu juga semuanya menjadi jelas; semua kepingan acak puzzle; semua untaian benang merah yang tak berujung. Kau terisak pelan. Belum terlambat, kan? kau berbisik, Katakan padaku aku belum terlambat untuk membenahi segalanya.

Dia tidak menjawab; menempelkan bibirnya di bibirmu dalam ciuman pelan.

* * *

><p><em>I can love you more than this<em>

* * *

><p><strong>#stopplaying<strong>

* * *

><p>ya ampun, berasa kayak sinetron dah ini. orz. adegan klise ketemuan pas ujan. tinggal insert zoom in-zoom out, terus kasih lagunya d'masip. wakakakakk. nah lo, saya lagi coba bikin cerita pake POV orang kedua (kamu-an), entah berhasil apa gagal. lol. dan semi-angst—<em>lagi<em>. sedih rasanya nungguin durarara season dua yang gak pernah ada kabar ;A; #gaknyambung

RnR, as usual, is highly appreciated :)

p.s. kiriohisagi, ujian udah selesai? maap selama ini semena-mena mendistract dirimu dengan fic. bukan maksud loh. ohohoho x9


End file.
